The Doomsday Clock
by Valkyriene
Summary: El reloj avanza. Esto es un desafío. Una guerra mundial está a punto de detonar y miles de secretos gubernamentales salen a la luz. Las naciones tendrán que poner a prueba sus conocimientos militares para evitar que el reloj marque la medianoche, porque, si este llega a las 12, será el Juicio Final. Héroes o villanos, ¿que papeles tomarán? Acción/Violencia. Multiparing. T-M.
1. Introducción

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 _¡Hola personitas! ¿Cómo se encuentran?_

 _Es un gusto que se hayan tomado la molestia de entrar a leer este Fic, al cual le voy a dedicar un gran esfuerzo y dedicación._

 _Disfruten de la lectura~._ (◕‿◕)

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated T-M (13+/16+): No recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni racistas. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

…

 _\- Datos importantes -_

Humor negro moderado **/** Constantes debates filosóficos, históricos, políticos y religiosos **/** Temas conspirativos **/** Uso indiscriminado de acrobacias y tecnología militar **/** Mundo Utópico.

* * *

A pesar de estar al borde de su destrucción, el reloj de muñeca de aquel rubio, seguía dando su mayor esfuerzo para seguir adelante y no detener su rumbo.

El tiempo nunca se adelanta, nunca se regresa, nunca se detiene. Nunca. Hagas lo que hagas, el pasado no podrá ser cambiado y el presente predicado.

La sangre se derramaba por el cristal de sus lentes, logrando ocultar el azul turquesa de sus ojos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y de manera temblorosa alzó sus manos para darles un vistazo.

—¡Ghm! —el americano no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De inmediato tensó sus músculos de pies a cabeza, intentando no gritar para evitar ser escuchado por _"el enemigo"_ , si es que aún seguía ahí—. _W-what?!_ —preguntó, susurrando.

Sus guantes pasaron de ser negros a color vino. Había sido tanta la sangre que había absorbido, que ni la mismísima oscuridad podía ocultar la realidad. Su camiseta sin mangas blanca, tenía grandes manchas de color carmesí, al igual que su pantalón y botas.

— _Shit!_ —cubrió su rostro con ambas, después giró a ver a su derecha—. ¿Esa… es…? —el líquido rojo en sus lentes le nublaba la vista, así que, con algo de esfuerzo, entrecerró los ojos, y al notar algo muy familiar sonrió como un niño pequeño de oreja a oreja; era su chaqueta de aviador con su famoso 50 en la espalda.

Con mucha dificultad y algo de quejidos, se puso de pie con ayuda de un escombro que yacía de una pared semidestruida. Comenzó a caminar, cojeando de un pie, sosteniéndose su hombro, del cual brotaba un poco de sangre. Al llegar hasta su objetivo se dejó caer nuevamente de rodillas frente a ella.

Aun siendo una nación, sentía su cuerpo a punto de derrumbarse; sus pulmones parecía que iban a explotar en cualquier momento, y su salud mental se encontraba en un grave deterioro… O eso decían aquellas voces.

¿Habían cantado victoria muy pronto?

Todo su alrededor estaba completamente destruido. Varios edificios estaban en llamas, desmoronándose lentamente, y uno que otro, que aun luchaba por mantenerse en pie, daba una sensación horrible del lugar; vidrios por doquier, paredes a punto de caer, charcos y salpicaduras de sangre a donde quiera que se mirase. Ese líquido… tan fresco… ¿todo por su culpa?

—Eh~ —recogió la chaqueta y la sacudió un poco antes de ponérsela—, no te dañaste —con la prenda ya puesta, terminó de sacudir el polvo de los hombros—. Has soportado tantas cosas —sonrió con pesar, bajando la mirada, la cual mostraba unas lágrimas a punto de salir—. Y ahora tienes que soportar esto —un pequeño silencio—. _SHIT!_ —dijo entre dientes.

 _"Todo se fue a la mierda. ¿Verdad?"_ Esa voz, nuevamente esa estúpida voz. _"Tú fuiste quien ocasionó todo esto."_ El americano no sabía que responder. ¿Realmente es él el culpable? _"Querías jugar al héroe, pero terminaste siendo el villano."_ Quería arrancarse los cabellos; eso quería.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como un indefenso perrito chihuahua. Sus dientes chocaban constantemente, rechinando, hasta estar a punto de romperse. No sabía a donde mirar, que hacer o que decir. No coordinaba. No entendía lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

 _"Me das asco."_ Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar, tan fuerte, que no podría escuchar ni siquiera un disparo a sus espaldas.

Oh, no. Eso significa que… ¿está a punto de tener ese brote psicótico _*(1)_ que sufren las naciones?

— _Amerika?_ —una voz que conocía a la perfección lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Rusia! —dijo de manera sorpresiva, tratando de actuar lo más "normal" posible.

Se sintió alegre al ver que el euroasiático se encontraba en perfectas condiciones físicas, y por lo visto, mentales. A excepción de un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su sien.

Digamos que nadie se salva de las rocas voladoras asesinas.

— _Are you ok?_

Rusia tarareo un "sí", asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con algo de dificultad, el más bajo se puso de pie.

—¿América se encuentra bien? —le preguntó, colgando su amada tubería en su espalda, en la cual también llevaba una _M4A1_.

—Deja de llamarme América —dijo algo furioso, evitando la mirada del ruso.

—Ah~. Lo olvidaba —sonrió de forma infantil—. Ya no eres América; eres Estados Unidos. _¿Da?_ —soltó una risita—. Estados~.

El rubio se contuvo de responderle, pues no era momento para pelear.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —ladeó la cabeza con confusión—. Todos corrimos en diferentes direcciones.

Un silencio incomodo se propagó en lugar.

 _"Desperdiciaste el puto tiempo."_ No se daba por vencido. Simplemente quería ver que la nación perdiera la cordura. _"A-me-ri-ca."_ Esto último lo dijo imitando una voz femenina. No para referirse a alguien de dicho género, solo era más bien para molestar.

Rusia rompió el silencio buscando algo en su bolsillo, y al encontrar lo que él quería, estiró la mano con dirección hacia el estadounidense:

—Toma.

—¿Hmn? —acercó su mano, abierta, y el euroasiático le entregó el objeto con mucho cuidado.

—Estados, te vez algo pálido —se agachó para verlo más de cerca—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No es nada —mintió—. Me duele un poco mi hombro, eso es todo.

—Oh, entendido —no le creyó.

Poco a poco abrió su mano, y al ver lo que era y a quien le pertenecía, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Lo encontré hace unas horas, cuando intentaba dar a alguien.

—¿E-e-él… él es-esta —preguntó cubriéndose el rostro con su mano libre, apretando el objeto con mucha fuerza—… muerto?

—No. No lo creo —negó cerrando los ojos—. Al dar con ellas, estaba moviendo varios escombros, esperando _encontrarle_ aún con vida —suspiró—. Pero no estaba ahí, ni en ninguna otra parte… cercana del lugar.

—Ya veo —miró el objeto unos momentos y después lo apretó contra su pecho—. _Aguanta. Donde quiera que estés… ¡Aguanta!_ —pensó.

— _United States? Russia?_

Los dos se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos al escuchar sus nombres, y al girarse para identificar la fuente de aquellas palabras no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción en sus respectivos idiomas:

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Alemania!

Los nombrados se encontraban de pie en sobre un gran escombro.

Alemania tenía una escopeta _mossberg_ negra colgada en su espalda y un kukri en su pierna derecha. Mientras tanto, Inglaterra tenía una _AK-47_ a la mano. Ambos parecían estar sanos y salvos, pero eso sí, poseían uno que otro rasguño en el rostro y los brazos, áreas fáciles de dañar.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —con mucho estilo, Alemania, bajo del pedazo de cemento, dando una pirueta de _Klose_ por los aires.

— _Da~._

— _Yes._ Y, ¿ustedes?

—También —respondió Inglaterra, al brincar de igual manera que el alemán.

—Me alegro de tu _salud_ —dijo el americano al inglés, con una breve sonrisa.

 _~Tiempo después~_

Todos tomaron asiento en los escombros, menos Inglaterra, quien había decidido sentarse en el suelo con una pierna flexionada.

—Maldición —dijo el rubio menor—. Me quedan 3 balas —volvió a meter el cargador en su arma.

—9 —el ojiverde chasqueo la lengua, dejando su metralleta a un lado.

—7 —Alemania las contaba mientras las metía al cargador.

—La mitad~ —dijo Rusia—. Es mejor usar las manos.

— _Fuck_ —el americano refunfuño. Se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar el cielo tornándose de un morado-anaranjado, debido a que estaba a punto de amanecer.

—Eh… —todos voltearon a ver al alemán, eso al escucharse dudoso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rusia.

—¿No saben nada acerca de Italia o Prusia? —preguntó preocupado, mirando al suelo, esperando por lo menos obtener una pista de en donde se encontraban.

Los tres solo cerraron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, sin siquiera cruzarle la mirada.

—Y… ¿qué hay de… él? —volteó a ver a Estados Unidos.

—Tampoco sabemos nada sobre él, y de nadie más. Solo de ustedes dos —respondió firmemente.

—Ya veo —Alemania se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—¿Creen que todos —Inglaterra volteó a ver a la ventana que daba directamente hacia la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella—… estén bien?

 **[A.O.E. - Crystal Clocks and Music Box]** _*(2)_

El sol comenzaba a salir, haciendo que el cielo se pintara por completo de anaranjado. Una suave brisa hizo que el cabello de los cuatro se moviera lentamente.

El aire comenzó a sentirse más limpio y fresco; varias avecillas pusieron sus alas en marcha, sin dirección alguna.

—Sí —respondió Alemania—. Somos naciones —alzó la vista con dirección al sol.

 **[…]**

—¡Ve~, Japón! —el italiano se acercó a la orilla del edificio en el que se refugiaba—. ¡Está amaneciendo!

—Es cierto —se acercó a ver y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Es hermoso.

—Si~.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando aquella belleza que tanto esperaban.

—¡Canadá, quédate quieto! —se escuchó en la cercanía.

—¡Canadá-san! —el nipón dio la vuelta y bajó surfeando por una montaña de tierra.

—¡E-espérame Japón! —el europeo le siguió.

—Maldición, hermano —Cuba se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo—. Realmente eres terco como una cabra —se secó el sudor con su muñeca.

—No lo soy —dijo soltando una risita. El canadiense yacía acostado sobre una cama—. Jeje —abrió sus ojos como platos con su cuerpo se estremeciéndose—… ¡Ugh! —varias gotas de sangre salieron expulsadas de su boca.

—¡Canadá! —el latino se puso de pie y corrió a la par del rubio.

—¡Canadá-san! ¡Cuba-san! —Japón llegó corriendo junto al italiano.

—¡Canadá! —el castaño, al llegar, arrodilló a un lado de la cama—. ¡Veeee! ¡Canadá, por lo que más quieras —lo tomó de la mano—, tienes que resistir, veeeeeeeee! —se echó a llorar, negando con la cabeza.

El americano sonrió levemente y apretó ligeramente la mano de Italia:

—Lo haré.

—¿Eh? —con confusión alzó la vista, para después topársela con la del canadiense.

—No me rendiré y seguiré adelante, siempre... y a un lado de ustedes.

 _Esperanza. Todos aún tienen un grano de esperanza…_

 **[…]**

—Y como naciones, tenemos la oportunidad de vivir eternamente hasta el fin de los tiempos —dijo Rusia, poniéndose a la par del alemán para ver el grandioso espectáculo que brindaba el cielo—. Por ello… —observó al americano.

 **[…]**

—Al fin, aru~ —dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Es asombroso! —Prusia salió corriendo para que su grandioso cuerpo recibiera el calor que necesitaba desde hace días.

— _Sensei,_ ¿no cree que deberíamos empezar a buscar a los demás? —propuso Hong Kong, quien llegó acompañado de alguien castaño que portaba una épica bazuca.

—Cierto —dijo el acompáñate, aclarándose la garganta—. Debemos aprovechar las horas del día para evitar más bajas —sus ojos marrones voltearon ver al albino, quien giraba como bailarina ante los rayos del sol—. Maldito _weon_. ¿Aún tiene fuerzas después de lo sucedido?

China parpadeó unas veces y después soltó una risilla, volteando a ver el horizonte:

—En seguida, aru~ —sonrió levemente—. Disfrutemos de este momento, aru~. ¿No creen, aru~?

— _Yahoo!_ —el albino aplastó contra el pasto y dio un gran respiro, sonriendo entre lagrimas traicioneras.

 _Esperanza de que todo esto termine._

 **[…]**

—Tenemos la obligación de proteger a nuestra gente; ellas forma parte de nosotros. Nuestro ser, nuestra alma —Estados Unidos se paró junto a su ex tutor y volteó a verlo de reojo.

 **[…]**

Hungría, Taiwán y una fémina más —de larga y ondulada cabellera—, veían el amanecer desde la orilla de un barranco.

—Qué bonito~ —dijo la asiática, admirando con mucho entusiasmo el tono anaranjado que poseía el cielo.

—Nunca en mi vida me había emocionado tanto por ver un amanecer —la bella silueta anónima sentía un gran alivio de aún poder ver lo que ya creía perdido.

—¡Mierda! —Hungría se dejó arrodillo ante la vista.

—¡Hungría! —ambas acompañantes se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasó, así que corrieron a cada lado de la europea.

—Hungría —la anónima, de ojos chocolatosos, sonrió—, ¿estás llorando, _pana_?

—Qué alegría… ¡Qué alegría! —se recargó en el pecho de la taiwanesa.

 _Ellos tienen una misión…_

 **[…]**

—Debemos luchar; debemos buscar la verdad, la justicia y la libertad —continuó el americano—. _Ellos…_ nos han engañado por miles de años —sacó de su bolsillo el objeto que anteriormente le había entregado el ruso y le dio una rápida mirada—; es momento de que paguen por los daños que han hecho.

Inglaterra se quedó boquiabierto. Eran pocas las veces que veía de esa manera —seria y madura— al estadounidense. Pero, segundos después, esa expresión pasó a ser una sonrisa inspiradora. Con ayuda de su rodilla se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a un lado del alemán.

 **[…]**

—¡Inglaterra idiota, ¿dónde estás?! —Sealand gritaba al cielo esperando obtener una respuesta—. Idiota —bajó la mirada derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, _mona mi_ —Francia lo trató de calmar poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—. _Angleterre_ está bien.

La micronación se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra, volteando a ver al de cabellera larga:

—¿Tú lo crees?

—¡Hon, Hon, Hon~, por supuesto! —se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre un árbol caído—. Ese cejón es "impredeciblemente" resistente.

—¿Eh? —ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Las guerras que hemos compartido, como aliados o como enemigos, me lo han demostrado —rió—. Así que —volteó a ver al infinito—… tranquilízate —sonrió cariñosamente.

Sealand asintió alegremente y dijo:

—¡Si, señor!

 _Y no pueden volver a fallar…_

 **[…]**

—Cierto —dijo Inglaterra.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Alemania.

—¡Je! —con un rostro orgulloso se giró a ver al estadounidense—. ¡Entonces espero una cerveza bien fría cuando todo esto termine! —chasqueó la lengua—. Después de todo, ganaremos esta guerra. Porque ellos ganaron la batalla, ¿no? Es turno de mover nuestras piezas.

El de lentes sonrió de lado, bajando la mirada, afligido.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Por su culpa miles de personas han muerto; personas las cuales formaban parte de _su ser_.

—Oye, zoquete —llamó el inglés.

—¿Ah? —volteó a ver, agüitado.

—Deja de culparte, maldito _idiot._

— _What?!_ Yo no estoy haciendo tal cos… —un golpe en el omóplato le interrumpió.

—Deja de mentir, _¿Da?_

—Estados, escucha —Alemania se cruzó de brazos—: sabemos que te sientes horrible y que te culpas por lo sucedido, tanto en el pasado como en estos precisos momentos —negó con la cabeza—. Pero sabes, no es tu culpa. No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Sabes perfectamente _quien_ es el enemigo.

—Tú mismo la has dicho —dijo el inglés—. Así que deja de lloriquear. _Bloody hell_ —murmuró esto último.

Su rostro se llenó de alegría.

 **[…]**

Suecia terminaba el vendaje del tobillo izquierdo de Finlandia:

—Listo —colocó una mano en la rodilla de su acompañante—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¡Sí! Gracias, Su —le sonrió, suspirando del alivio.

—De nada.

Una parvada de aves inundó el cielo, causándoles un glorioso asombro a ambas naciones.

—¡Su, mira!

—Sí.

—Qué bonito~.

 _Por el simple hecho de que si lo hacen…_

 **[…]**

Se aferraron con uñas y dientes a aquello que veían imposible. Más bien, que su mente veía imposible, pues su espíritu joven y corazón viejo les dictaba lo contrario.

—¡Bien! —Estados Unidos chocó su puño contra su palma—. ¡Entonces demos la señal y vayamos a patear algunos traseros!

 _Será el Juicio Final._

 **[…]**

— _Aquí… Espa… Es…_ —la interferencia no dejaba escuchar el mensaje—. _¡¿A… Alguien… me escucha?!... necesi…sitamos… yuda… Repito… nece… ayuda._

—¡Señor! —el rostro de Estonia se iluminó de felicidad—. ¡Hay conexión! ¡Alguien de ellos trata de contactarse con nosotros! —se puso de pie y todos voltearon a verlo. Aparte sus gritos habían llamado más la atención.

Era fácil notar que era una nación, pues en su brazo llevaba una cinta de tela roja con negro, portando un escudo dorando en el medio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre de rango mayor, el líder del lugar. Simplemente no se lo podía creer—. ¿Es en serio?

—¡Si, señor! Mire —apuntó a la pantalla, en donde se podía ver como varios códigos informáticos trataban de establecer conexión.

 _56%_

— _¡¿Hola?!... ¿Si…siguen… siguen vivos?_

—¡Rápido! ¡Ponlo en altavoz y responde! —ordenó al empezar a bajar las escaleras que daban al área de trabajo del rubio.

—¡Sí! —inmediatamente tomó asiento, se puso los audífonos de orejera y empezó a teclear lo más rápido posible—. Aquí base militar _Clock_ de la _CENH_. Apenas logro escucharle. ¿Quién es?

— _An…tonio… Fernan…dez… Carriedo… alias… Espa…ña_ —esto pudieron escucharlo todos los presentes en la sala.

—¡Perfecto! —el hombre se acercó al micrófono del computador—. España, soy yo.

— _¡Señor! Es her…moso oír su voz._

—¿Sabes en dónde estás?

— _¿Qué?_

—Qué ¿si sabes en dónde…

 _42%_

— _¿Ho…la?... ¡¿S…igu..en… i?!_

—Maldición… Estonia, trata de mantener la comunicación.

—Señor —asintió y volvió a teclear.

—¡Señorita! —llamó a la chica sentada a un lado del europeo.

—¡Señor! —la nación femenina, de cabello chocolate y ojos cobrizos, se puso de pie haciendo el saludo militar.

—Trata de rastrear la señal.

—¡En seguida, señor! —corrió escaleras arriba de la misma sala para llegar hasta unas computadoras de variados y complicados recursos. Para ella, el manejo de esas cosas era pan comido. Sin más preámbulo, comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

 _37%_

— _¿M… escu…cuch?_

—¡Señor, la señal baja! —Estonia hacia su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la comunicación activa.

—Vamos, vamos —susurró el hombre.

 _21%_

—¡Señor! —el porcentaje de la pantalla bajaba y parpadeaba, avisando la pérdida de señal.

—¡Estonia, un poco más! —ordenó el hombre, mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad—. ¡Vamos!

 _10%_

—¡Un poco más! —la joven nación hacia su mayor esfuerzo, tanto que la presión hizo que empezara a sudar—. No, _mae_ … ¡ahora no!

—¡7%! —el rubio europeo se encontraba igual que su compañera.

Las manos de la chica ya no aguantaban más.

—¡3%!

— _¡Mierda!_ —pensó.

—¡1%!

—¡LISTO! —justamente, la fémina había su trabajo.

Varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar gritaron y se abrazaron de la emoción. ¡No habían muerto como les dijeron!

 _0%... Conexión perdida._

El hombre se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, tomando una bocanada de aire. Punto para su equipo, pues la señal había sido rastreada:

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Estonia, ordena a todos los equipos aéreos que se preparen para salir.

—Entendido —acomodó el micrófono de sus audífonos—. Equipos de aviación, favor de reportarse en el puerto aéreo número 3.

—Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania, Italia, todos… por favor… espérennos.

 _Ellos tienen la misión más difícil que el humano haya vivido…_

 **[…]**

— _Let's go!_ —el americano preparó el arma, apuntó al cielo y disparó.

La bengala hizo una gran nube negra, la cual podía verse a kilómetros del lugar.

Bajó lo usado y después sonrió a sus amigos.

—Chicos…

Los tres voltearon a verlo, y al ver la mueca que este les regalaba, un rayo de determinación jamás sentida les iluminó; Reír, jugar, correr, saltar, brincar, pelear, golpear, matar, besar, sentir, tocar, brindar. Los acontecimientos más recientes que habían vivido hasta ahora, pasaron frente a sus ojos, dándoles a entender una sola cosa: ganar o morir.

Estados Unidos tomó las placas militares entre sus dedos, las cuales eran el objeto que Rusia le había entregado.

—… _Thanks_.

 _Detener el_ _Reloj del Apocalipsis_ _*(3)._

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Brote psicótico.**_ _Un brote psicótico se define como una ruptura de la realidad de forma temporal. Puede ser provocada por diversas causas, pero la más frecuente es una fuente de estrés potente y constante en el tiempo o debido a un consumo de alguna droga, principalmente todas aquellas que poseen un principio activo de tipo alucinógeno. Puede tener muchas causas orgánicas o psíquicas, como intoxicaciones o enfermedades mentales._

 _ ***(2) Uso de música.**_ _Para que tu experiencia al leer esta historia sea mejor, decidí recomendar canciones, que creo yo, encajan perfectamente a la situación que se está leyendo. Esto es opcional._

 _ ***(3) Reloj del Apocalipsis.**_ _El Reloj del Apocalipsis, también llamado "del Juicio Final", es un reloj simbólico, mantenido desde 1947 por la junta directiva del Boletín de Científicos Atómicos de la Universidad de Chicago (EEUU), que usa la analogía de la especie humana estando siempre "a minutos de la medianoche", donde la medianoche representa la "destrucción total y catastrófica" de la Humanidad. Originalmente, la analogía representaba la amenaza de guerra nuclear global, pero desde hace algún tiempo incluye cambios climáticos, y todo nuevo desarrollo en las ciencias y nanotecnología que pudiera infligir algún daño irreparable. Actualmente estamos a 3 minutos para la media noche._

…

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales.**_

 **Yuseidey:** Una chica que no conozco demasiado, pero demuestra mucho interés por mí. Me elogia con sus comentarios, me brinca información sobre _usuarios tóxicos_ y me avisa instantáneamente si hay algún movimiento negativo contra mí moral y dignidad cibernética. Es una persona muy fiel e inquieta, por eso le aprecio mucho.

 **Flannya:** Un amor de persona. Ella es una de las principales personas que me apoya y me alienta a seguir escribiendo en FanFiction. Adoro el contenido de sus historias y me encanta el esfuerzo y la dedicación que da a la hora de describir o redactar algo. Es una escritora muy noble y razonable, aparte de tener un buen sentido del humor.

Onee-san, eres una de las mejores personas que eh conocido por medio del Internet. ¡Nunca cambies!

 **Salykon:** Es una de mis principales fuentes de conocimiento de América Latina. Es sorprendente la cantidad de información que sabe sobre estos países. Ella me ayudó brindándome consejos sobre las naciones latinas a la hora de escribir el Fic anterior. Es una persona sumamente culta e interesante.

Elegantes, nobles e inteligentes. ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

 _¡Muchas Gracias!_ :)

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¡Eh, ¿qué les pareció?! Chido, interesante, aburrido, confuso, lo que sea que les haya hecho sentir déjenlo en los Reviews. Solo sé que hubo muchos sentimientos en este capítulo. :v Y, sí. Si eran latinos, pero tranquis, no quitaran protagonismo a los protagonistas (válgame la redundancia).

Pinshi introducción más dramática y cliché de animes. Pero ojo, con la trama me la voy a rifar. (?

La trama al principio va a estar muy, pero muy confusa, pero conforme vaya avanzando se irá explicando poco a poco. Así que paciencia y teorías nunca vienen mal en los reviews~. También tengo por hecho que las dudas y los malos entendidos se harán saber por medio de los comentarios, porque las situaciones de la historia tocaran temas muy sofocantes y delicados. Espero no morir. :P

¡Nos estamos leyendo! n.n/


	2. Tiempo

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **The Doomsday Clock**

Capítulo #1  
~ Tiempo ~

 _¡Quiuvole gente! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Yo espero que mejor que a mí. 7v7_

 _Últimamente los estudios me están haciendo guacamole el cerebro, y las prácticas deportivas el cuerpo, por eso no he podido actualizar rápidamente estos últimos meses. A parte de estar editando los otros Fics (agregando y quitando guiones, acentos, comas, puntos, etc. todo eso ortográfico :v)._

 _Pero buaaaano… poco a poco se van dando las cosas. Hue, Hue, Hue~._

 _Que disfruten este capítulo, porque yo lo hice al escribirlo. :D_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni racistas. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

…

 _\- Datos importantes -_

Humor negro moderado **/** Constantes debates filosóficos, históricos, políticos y religiosos **/** Temas conspirativos **/** Uso indiscriminado de acrobacias y tecnología militar **/** Mundo Utópico.

* * *

 _"—Noticias de hoy…"_

 _"—La competencia de Estados Unidos y Rusia por demostrar superioridad ha causado indignación en la población mundial."_

 _"—El escándalo sobre corrupción dentro de la FIFA ha tenido graves descensos monetarios a nivel internacional. Vaya teatro con el que nos mantienen hipnotizados."_

 _"—Los bombardeos a países del Oriente Medio continúan."_

 _"—Se calcula que esta guerra ha dejado 300.000 muertos, la mayoría civiles."_

 _"—Corea del Norte sigue amenazando con atacar a las superpotencia."_

 _"—Manifestación termina en tiroteo. El saldo es de 7 muertos, todos ellos civiles."_

 _"—Fallece de sobredosis el periodista apodado "D. B Cooper", nombre que se le dio por su anonimato e investigaciones desapercibidas. Familiares dicen que él no tenía problemas con las drogas."_

 _"—Pedofilia y corrupción en el Vaticano."_

 _"—El ciberactivismo es un gran problema para el gobierno."_

 _"—Atentados en Europa y Norteamérica podría volverse cotidianos si el gobierno sigue haciéndose de la vista gorda."_

 _"—Encuentran mega laboratorio clandestino en frontera Estados Unidos-México. Era manejado por ex militares de la CIA."_

 _"—Millones de personas marchan por la justicia."_

 _"—La venta de armas continúa."_

 _"—Estas son las entrevistas a los sobrevivientes de los ataques ocurridos el pasado mes de febrero._

— _¡Estamos hartos! ¡Estamos cansados! ¡¿Dónde quedó nuestra humanidad?!_

— _¡Nadie sabe la verdad; nadie comprende lo que pasa! Entonces, ¡¿cuál es la realidad?!"_

 _"—El Reloj del Apocalipsis nunca había estado tan cerca de la media noche. 3 minutos para las 12. 3 minutos para nuestra muerte. 3 minutos para nuestra extinción."_

 _"—¡¿Quién es quién es esta guerra?!"_

Una gran campanada suena.

— _¿Por qué?_ —la voz aguda, de un niño pequeño, era la que inundaba el panorama completamente negro—. _¿Por qué lo hizo, señor?_

Otra gran campanada retumbó por todo el lugar.

El estadounidense abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a todos lados, atónito y temeroso.

— _What the fuck?!_ —gritó al percatarse de en donde se encontraba—. _What the fuck?!_ —volvió a gritar.

Se encontraba en medio de una ciudad post-apocalíptica, llena de mares de sangre y cuerpos aparentando ser peces en el agua; no había más que cuervos en los aires e incendios forestales. Pero… espera, ¿un incendio forestal en una ciudad? No. Eso no es posible. Quizás se tratase de un parque que formaba parte de la ciudad.

— _Señor._

El rubio estaba sentado abrazándose las rodillas, meciéndose como un niñito esperando su castigo. Llorando a grandes cataratas, negando con la cabeza.

— _Señor._

— _Perdónenme… perdónenme… yo… yo no pude… yo_ —trataba de hablar, pero los jadeos al estar llorando se lo impedían—. _Yo soy… hero?_

— _Señor._

Desesperando al escuchar repetitivamente la palabra "señor",decidió voltear para ver quien le llamaba.

Su cuerpo se tensó, su piel se erizo, y trató de no vomitar ante tal fétido olor, haciéndose bolita, tapándose la nariz y boca con su mano.

El cuerpo de un niño en estado avanzado de descomposición yacía en el suelo, muerto y completamente destrozado del torso para abajo.

— _God… ¿qué rayos está pasando?_ —trató de mantener la calma.

— _Señor_ —el cuerpo frente a él le habló, haciendo que el rubio se asustara y diera un brinco hacia atrás, dejándose caer para después arrastrarse lo más lejos posible con la ayuda de manos y piernas _—, usted causó esto a Nueva York_ —el estadounidense abrió los ojos como platos y varias lágrimas derramaron por sus mejillas _—, usted… me causo esto._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomó por el hombro, y al girase pudo ver una escena muy familiar: dos edificios de estructura gemela siendo derribadas—. _¡No!_ —quiso correr a auxiliar, pero la mano que posó sobre su hombro le apretó hasta romperle el hombro—. _¡AGH!_ —gritó de dolor y después fue lanzado bruscamente hacia la pared.

Ahora veía todo borroso y danzante, como un vértigo que da antes de una fuerte bajada de una montaña rusa.

— _¿América se encuentra feliz?_

— _¿Qué?_ —alzó la vista al reconocer la voz, y tragó a seco al ver que el ruso le apuntaba a la cabeza con un revólver. Trató de ponerse de pie con ayuda de su brazo, pero este estaba en mal estado (roto, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca).

— _¿El_ _"hero"_ —la palabra se distorsionó— _piensa escapar?_

— _¡No! ¡Yo no…_

Quitó el seguro del arma, soltó una risita y dijo:

— _Nunca aceptas tu deber como nación_ —dicho eso disparó.

— _¡América!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

— _América, ¿estás bien?_ —preguntó el canadiense, al ver que este sudaba como vil animal.

— _Si… eso creo_ —se encontraban sentados en los asientos de pasajeros de un helicóptero militar estadounidense, al parecer sobrevolando por la ciudad de Washington.

— _Oh, ¿en serio?_

— _Sí._

— _Ok_ —el ojivioleta sonrió, se puso de pie y de una manera bestial tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la chaqueta.

— _Hey! Bro! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!_ —trató de zafarse, pero solo lograba hacer que su gemelo apretara más el cuello.

— _Dijiste que estabas bien_ —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del helicóptero.

— _¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Detente!_ —el canadiense había sacado la mitad del cuerpo del estadounidense hacia la intemperie.

Vaya que sería una caída muy, muy dolorosa.

— _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_ —soltó a su hermano y este inmediatamente sintió la fuerza de gravedad atraerle hacia al suelo.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Podía ver como el helicóptero se hacía más pequeño y como la sonrisa del canadiense se hacía más grande.

¿Era su fin?

—¡KYAA! —abrió los ojos completamente agitado, sentándose de golpe—. Estoy vivo —toqueteó todo su cuerpo, verificando que nada hiciese falta—. ¡¿Todo… fue un sueño?! —miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que encontraba en su habitación.

 _NUEVA YORK, ESTADOS UNIDOS  
27 DE ENERO  
5:41 AM._

Dio un gran suspiro, secó el sudor de su frente y se dejó caer a la almohada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —instantáneamente hizo una lista mental de los sucesos ocurridos en su sueño.

Se quedó pensativo hasta que sonó el despertador de las 6:00 am.

—No vuelvo a cenar helado.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estiró su cuerpo y bostezó.

—Hoy será un día pesado.

Con un brinco resorte se puso de pie y se dispuso a vestirse atléticamente, con un short y una playera blanca; terminando de abrocharse las agujetas hizo algunos calentamientos, se puso una sudadera azul con franjas blancas y rojas, tomó sus llaves y salió de lugar preparando música en su iPhone.

—El tiempo es oro —se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a trotar.

 **[Alpha Noize & Desembra - Sweet Weakness]**

Mientras trotaba ponía un cronómetro de 40 minutos en el celular, a la vez que subía el volumen de la música.

—¡Buenos días, señora Liz! —dijo a una ancianita que se encontraba regando las plantas de la entrada del edificio.

—¡Oh, buenos días, señor!

—¡Nada de señor! ¡Solo América! —dijo corriendo de espaldas.

—¡Ok, América!

—¡Lindo día! —la nación volvió la vista y prosiguió con su camino.

—¡Igualmente!

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó curioso un joven que se encontraba pasando por ahí. Parecía dirigirse a estudiar.

—¿Hmn? —la anciana volteó.

—¿Ese era…?

—¡Ah!, eso —rió—. Sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mis amigos no me lo creerán!

—Es una nación —la viejecilla comenzó a regar nuevamente las plantas.

—¡Increíble! —se rascó la cabeza—. Creí que eran un mito o una leyenda.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo, jovencito.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Fue gracias al tiempo que logre conocerlos.

—Oh. ¡Genial! —hizo el saludo militar con dirección hacia la nación, acomodó su corbata y prosiguió con su camino—. Un gusto, señora.

—El placer fue mío —vio cómo se alejaba el muchacho, y después esbozó una sonrisa—. _Corre, joven, corre… que el tiempo en cualquier momento se detendrá_ —pensó, esbozando ahora una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿"Gracias al tiempo logró conocerlos"? —se inquirió el muchacho a sí mismo, viendo de reojo a la ancianita.

El ambiente realmente era frío, pero no nevado. Extrañamente no había caído nieve en dos semanas. La gente no sabía si tomarlo como ventaja o preocuparse por el grave cambio climático que sufría el planeta.

"—¡Y hoy tendremos a una invitada muy especial! —el noticiero que apantallaba la televisión de un café llamó la atención de los clientes y peatones que pasaban por ahí—. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar sobre las naciones? —dijo la reportera."

"—Claro, Catherine —respondió su compañero."

"—No a esa clase de naciones, Derek."

"—¿Qué?"

"—Me refiero a las naciones humanas."

"— _Yes!_ Mi abuelo solía contarme historias sobre esas personas —el reportero sonrió infantilmente—. Me dijo haber conocido al mismísimo Estados Unidos de América durante la Guerra Fría."

La nación rubia pasó trotando frente al café, pero no se percató de la noticia pues tenía la música sumamente alta. Llegó a un alto peatonal y se detuvo (esto porque el semáforo estaba en verde), trotando en su mismo lugar junto a más personas. Cuando el tintineo indicó que podían pasar, el estadounidense siguió con su marcha sin siquiera detenerse un momento.

La gente era sumamente activa. Salían y entraban a tiendas y edificios; bajaba y subían de transportes públicos, como el metro y camión; corrían, reían, etc.

Por algo al lugar se le apoda como "la ciudad que nunca duerme".

Un golpe de aire obligó al estadounidense a ponerse el gorro de la sudadera.

"—¿En serio ella estará aquí? —se escuchaba en la radio de un auto, en el cual, viajaba una familia completa."

"—Sí. Así es. Por fin habrá alguien que aclare nuestras dudas, ¿verdad?"

"—¡Esto va a ser increíble! —sonrió inocente—. Sabes…"

Las calles cada vez se quedaban más vacías, el sonido desaparecía y el ritmo de la música fluía cada vez mar rápido en la sangre del rubio; tomó vuelo, trepó por un bote de basura y comenzó a escalar un edificio, sujetándose de varias tuberías y escaleras que se encontraban a su alcance.

— _Hello, Mr. Pumpkin!_ —saludó a un gatito que se asomaba por la ventana. Dentro de la casa podría verse a un amo de casa viendo el noticiero.

"—Debe sentirse genial tener tanto poder político y social —el hombre acomodó unas hojas que posaban sobre la mesa."

"—¡Vaya que sí!"

La nación estaba a punto de caer por culpa del sudor de sus manos, pero logró sujetarse de una barda perteneciente a una ventana.

"—También imagínate ser inmortal… pero… un inmortal desde el inicio de los tiempos… ¡Dios! ¡Estoy muy nervioso!"

"—Se nota —río."

—Al fin —con ayuda de su rodilla se impulsó hasta la parte de arriba del edificio, logrado así si objetivo: llegar a la cima.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga y se quitó el gorro, dejando ver su sudado y alborotado cabello.

Una bella vista era apreciada por el americano: la Estatua de la Libertad siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol.

—¡Bien! —de su boca salió vapor, debido al frío.

Sacó su celular, y exactamente un segundo, después sonó la alarma del cronómetro.

—Te gane, tortuga —giró su vista al amanecer, se llevó una mano al pecho y gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Les protegeré, les defenderé y les amaré porque… yo-soy-su-héroe! —esto último lo dijo sostenidamente.

 **[…]**

La puerta se abrió.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, abrió una soda y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el sofá.

"—¡Y aquí está a quien tanto esperaban!"

—Mierda…

"—¡La Dra. Cassandra Tanner _*(1)_! —la gente del set inmediatamente aplaudió."

Golpeó su rostro contra la almohadilla del sofá.

—No apague la tele.

 _7:00 AM._

Su iPhone sonó, así que con algo de flojera lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—¿Un Whatsapp?

 _"Iggy: Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —[Carita enojada]—"_

Arqueó la ceja con confusión.

 _"¿Qué? —[Carita sonriente con gotita]—"_

 _"Iggy: Really?"_

 _"En serio no sé a qué te refieres, HAHAHA!"_

 _"¿No ves las noticias?"_

 _"—[Carita al revés]—"_

 _"Iggy: —[Grabando audio…]—"_

El ojiazul tomó un sorbo de la soda e inmediatamente el audio llegó; reproduciéndolo al instante.

 _"Digamos que están hablando de nosotros en televisión internacional, idiot!"_

—¿Eh? —volteó a ver a la pantalla.

En la barra inferior tenía el título: _"NACIONES HUMANAS: VERDAD, MENTIRA O TEORÍA"._ Por otra parte, en la barra de noticias internacionales (que está en constante movimiento) se leía: _"ONU: Hoy se lleva a cabo la Reunión Mundial en el edificio de la Sede de Organizaciones Unidas en Nueva York.", "América del Norte: Siguen en pie los debates acerca de la introducción del Amero.", "Rusia: El presidente dice que es tiempo de un Nuevo Orden Mundial."_

— _What the fuck?_

En la Tv. podía verse una mujer de cabello castaño mal peinado, gafas circulares, con una bata blanca arrugada, blusa azul cielo, jeans blancos y zapatos de enfermera.

"—Dra. Tanner, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros —dijo la mujer, sentada a su derecha."

"—El placer es mío —se acomodó los gafas."

"—Y, díganos —el hombre, sentado a su otra extremidad dio inicio—: ¿Cómo está eso de las naciones? —buscó entre las hojas un papel en específico—. Usted es la única que podría explicarnos con claridad este tema."

"—Pues, ¿cuál sería su primera pregunta? —la doctora sonrió orgullosa."

El rubio se puso de pie, quitándose la sudadera. Bostezó y después se dirigió al baño. No sin antes pasar a tomar una toalla.

"—Mmm… por dónde empezar —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Empecemos por la más fácil: ¿Realmente existen?"

Abrió la regadera y comenzó a quitarse las prendas, hasta quedar completamente al desnudo. Se adentró a la ducha para que poco a poco sus pectorales fueran humedeciéndose. Sus piernas eran grandes y fornidas al igual que sus brazos. Su cuello grueso era adornado por unas placas militares, las cuales por ninguna razón se quitaba.

"—Sí —ante esa respuesta, todo el set se quedó catatónico."

Como toda nación, su cuerpo poseía cicatrices. Unas más grandes que otras, pero, la que más llamaba la atención, era una que se encontraba en su hombro derecho, pues era camuflada por un tatuaje de un águila tribal (que empezaba desde la imperfección y terminaba hasta la mitad del brazo).

"—¡Lo sabía! —dijo el hombre exaltado—. Y, y, y, y, ellos… ellas… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hacen?, ¿cómo son?, ¿qué edad tienen?, ¿cómo nacieron?!"

"—Wow… esas son muchas preguntas."

La gente en su casa, trabajo o tiendas veía u oía el noticiero, sorprendidos.

Cerró la llave del agua y se colocó la toalla en la cintura. Se encaminó hacia el lavamanos, y al llegar a su destino, pasó una mano por el espejo empañado, dejando ver su rostro y cabellos mojados.

—Creo que fue mala idea hacerme este tatuaje… haha —dijo tocando su hombro—. Tengo por entendido que varias naciones tienen uno.

Unos ejemplos serian: Francia, que tiene una rosa tribal en la cadera; Canadá, una hoja de maple jodidamente épica en el omoplato; su vecino del sur unas alas pequeñas en la espalda. Muchas naciones tienen por lo menos un tatuaje, pero en un lugar discreto y difícil de ver.

"—Las naciones son personas asombrosas, pues poseen una fuerza subnormal y tienen conocimientos que ningún otro humano posee…"

El rubio salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

"—Son ágiles y valientes, y harían lo que sea por salvar lo que más aman."

Vio un momento la televisión y después el reloj de péndulo que estaba a un lado de la ventana. Solo habían pasado 32 minutos.

"—Su inteligencia varía, pero sigue siendo más alta que la de un humano normal."

"—Genial —dijo la reportera—, y díganos: ¿realmente ellos son inmortales?"

"—Ah… s-sí, creo."

"—¡¿Cómo?! Vamos, cuente, cuente."

El rubio ahora sabía perfectamente que hablaban de su _especie_.

"—No tengo mucha información de cómo eso es posible, pero tengo por hecho que ellos no mueren, y están "condenados" a la juventud eterna."

"—¿Condenados?, pff… eso debería ser una gran _bendición_ —dijo el hombre."

"—¿Bendición? ¿En serio?"

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció al escuchar esas palabras.

"—Tan solo imagínese no poder morir… no saber qué hay después de la muerte; ver cómo la gente que amas poco a poco va cayendo uno por uno —acomodó sus lentes y dejó ver el gris de sus ojos—. En el caso de estos humanos tener que soportar las guerras y desastres naturales que sufre el país con dolores inimaginables: sentir que tus órganos se muelen, convulsiones, infartos. ¿Eso es una _bendición_?"

"—Eso… creo que… creo que tiene razón."

"—Si, la tengo. No tienen familia ni autoridad sobre su propio gobierno. Eso es una gran desventaja de ser una nación. De ser inmortal —cruzó las piernas—. La vida de estas personas tiene un inicio pero no tiene un final."

Apretó los dientes con rabia.

"—Para ellos, el tiempo no existe."

— _Bullshit_ —dijo apagando la tele.

Se quedó viendo un momento el negro de la plasma, dejó caer el control al suelo, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

 **[…]**

 _ **¿Qué se celebra el 27 de enero?**_

 _ **A)**_ _Día Mundial de la Educación Ambiental_ _ **  
B)**_ _Día Mundial de la Radio_ _ **  
C)**_ _Día Internacional de Conmemoración en Memoria de las Víctimas del Holocausto_ _ **  
D)**_ _Día de Conmemoración de todas las Víctimas de la Guerra Química_

 **[…]**

 _SEDE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE NACIONES UNIDAS  
7:58 AM._

El rubio entró cabizbajo por la puerta principal del gran edificio. En las afueras de este había banderas de diferentes nacionalidades, debido a la importantísima reunión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos momentos. Gente sumamente elegante y poderosa merodeaba por toda el área, mientras que algunos de rangos inferiores trabajaban.

—Maldita sea —recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho el ruso en sus sueños: " _Nunca aceptas tu deber como nación"—._ Que sueño tan extraño.

— _Guten morgen_ , América.

Al reconocer la voz sonrió:

—¡Alemania! —ambos estrecharon las manos.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Meh… como siempre; nada que reportar.

—Ya veo —desvió la mirada.

—Y, ¿tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Eh?

El europeo no volvió a repetir la pregunta, simplemente se le quedo viendo de forma hostigadora, esperando a recibir una respuesta, y él americano sabía perfectamente que respuesta quería oír.

—Bueno, yo…

— _Bonjour~._

— _¡Gracias!_ —pensó.

—Buenos días, Francia —dijeron los rubios al unísono.

—¿Cómo les ha ido?

—Bien —dijo el alemán.

—No me quejo —dijo el americano.

—¡Ahí están, aru~!

—¡Ve~!

Ambas naciones llegaron a la par.

—¿Nos estaban buscando? —preguntó el de rizos rubios.

—Sí, así es, aru~ —respondió el asiático—. Bueno, no… aru~.

—¿Qué?

—Estábamos en la cafetería y escuchamos que habían llegado algunas naciones, aru~ —sonrió—. Aquí también están muy interesados por nosotros, aru~.

—Oh, y, ¿llegaron juntos? —dijo Alemania.

—No. Fue simple coincidencia encontrarnos en la cafetería —respondió el italiano—. Ambos teníamos hambre, ve~.

—Qué raro —nótese el sarcasmo.

— _Dó-bra-ye ú-tra~._

—¡Rusia! —el chino sonrió y saludó dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, China —volteó a ver a los demás—. Chicos.

—Buen día, Rusia —le dijo el alemán.

—¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó acomodándose la corbata con una sonrisa infantil.

— _¡¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar?!_ —América pensó—. Bien. No hay _nada_ de que quejarse —dijo.

— _Ni tú te la crees_ —Rusia pensó—. Me alegra —dijo.

—Y, ¿tú, Rusia? —preguntó el francés.

—Lo mismo digo.

Francia insultó internamente al ruso.

Las cámaras de seguridad enfocaron hacia las naciones.

 _~En una habitación oscura…~_

— _Rusia, eres frio._

— _Tú eres gordo… y feo._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al hero?!_

— _Ya van a empezar, aru~._

— _¡Oigan! ¿Han visto a Inglaterra~?_

— _Francia, creo que tienes una pequeña obsesión hacia Inglaterra, ¿no lo crees?_

— _No es obsesión; es amour~._

— _Sí, Alemania —dijo el italiano—. ¡No lo entiendes porque nunca has estado enamorado, ve~!_

— _¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!_

— _¿Si has estado enamorado? —Francia e Italia preguntaron al unísono._

— _¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hice?!_

— _¡Alemania! ¡Dime!_

— _¡Gordo comunista!_

— _¡Cerdo capitalista!_

Todo lo que hacían, todo lo que decían, era grabado y almacenado en un USB. Una pestaña se abrió en la pantalla de la computadora. Dicha pestaña soltaba información de las naciones, como su altura, su peso, su _clasificación_ , etc. Lo curioso es que su edad aparecía con un signo de interrogación.

— _Perfecto_ —sonrió de lado, maquiavélicamente.

 _~… De regreso~_

—Señores —todos giraron al hablante—. Lamento interrumpir, pero la reunión está a punto de comenzar. Por favor, pasen.

El celular del ruso sonó.

—Adelántense, enseguida los alcanzo _¿da?_ —dijo sacando el Smartphone de su chaqueta.

—Como digas —el francés se puso en marcha.

—¿Sabías que la pasta italiana está hecha en China, aru~?

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —el italiano comenzó a chillar.

—Bien hecho, China —Alemania se dio un golpe en la frente.

—Jijiji.

El ojivioleta espero a que todos se alejaran y subieran por el ascensor.

—Estoy oyendo _*(2)_ —dijo al contestar.

— _Leosia*(3)._

—Oh, eres tú. ¿Por qué me llamas de un número desconocido?

— _Porque todo se fue a la mierda._

 **[…]**

—¡Esa mujer está realmente equivocada!

—Inglaterra-san, tranquilo —trataba de apaciguar la situación.

—¡No! ¿Qué se cree? _Bloody hell,_ no sabe qué es ser una nación…

Las puertas se abrieron.

—Iggy~ —el francés se abalanzó sobre el inglés.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Mira, Alemania! Allá están España y Romano —apuntó a unas sillas cercanas a la ventana, donde también se encontraba el prusiano—. Nos separamos cuando llegamos al edificio.

—Lo mismo paso con mi hermano. Y por lo visto, nadie llegó con su superior.

Ambos se acercaron a los anteriormente mencionados.

El lugar está repleto de naciones parlanchinas. Se les podía ver regados por toda la sala, tomando un café, chismeando, usando el celular o cualquier otra cosa cotidiana que haría cualquier humano.

—¡Iggy, Japón! —el estadounidense se acercó a ellos. A los demás los saludo agitando la mano.

—América-san, buenos días —dijo dando una breve reverencia.

—Buenos días.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Inglaterra.

—Bien, eso creo… y, ¿ustedes?

—¿Tú qué crees? —el inglés respondió sarcásticamente.

—Muy bien, y… no es por ser grosero, pero debo ir a saludar a Alemania-san e Italia-kun.

—Adelante —dijo el francés. Recordando que este llegó directamente con Inglaterra.

—Realmente se ve muy mal —Inglaterra siguió al nipón con la mirada.

—No lo culpo —el estadounidense hizo lo mismo.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

—Y, ¿tú, Francia? —preguntó el inglés.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Pero me siento feliz porque tengo tu corbata.

—¿Qué? —miró su cuello y notó que no la tenía—. ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues yo tengo tu reloj! —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrancó el objeto de la muñeca del francés.

—¡También tengo tu celular!

—¡Y yo tengo tus llaves!

—¡Pues tengo tu cartera! —sonrió pícaramente—. Que saque desde tú trasero.

— _What?!_

—¿Qué mierda? —los demás les veían con cara de "wtf".

—¿Llegue temprano? —la puerta se abrió, y una nación muy parecida a América entró por ella.

—¿Cana… ¿Cómo?, rayos… Eh… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Canadá! Llegas justo a tiempo, _bro._

—Eh… qué bien —dijo—. _Aun se olvida de mi nombre_ —pensó angustiado—. _Me pregunto si realmente le importo, como a mí me importa._

—Y, ¿bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—No podría decirte que bien —apartó la mirada.

Francia e Inglaterra dejaron de pelear y dirigieron la mirada hacia el canadiense al haberlo escuchado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?, ¿algo pasó?, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?!

—Eh… hey, _bro._ Tranquilo… no es nada grave —dijo moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo para que se calmase.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Inglaterra? ¿Francia? —dijo al ver que estos se acercaban.

—Lamentamos entrometernos, pero, últimamente tú, Canadá, has actuado extraño —Francia se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la silla más cercana—. Y aunque no lo creas, te conozco perfectamente —suspiró—… te conocemos perfectamente —dirigió la mirada al inglés.

El ojivioleta miró a los tres con admiración. Podía sentir una vibra sumamente positiva. Realmente él les importaba.

—No contestas las llamadas, ni mensajes, los correos electrónicos o los _whats_ —dijo Inglaterra.

—Me dejas en visto en Facebook y no has publicado algo nuevo en tus redes sociales —el estadounidense saco su iPhone y demostró la evidencia: ni fotos, ni tweets, ni likes. Nada—. _Por lo visto, no soy el único que sospecha_ —pensó—. _Ahora, me siento más cómodo, sobre todo porque cuando ellos me ayudan_ -Canadá, Francia e Inglaterra- _en algo. Se siente tan… tan…_ —el canadiense tomó el celular.

—Yo… realmente no sé cómo explicarlo —regresó el aparato a su respectivo dueño después de haberlo inspeccionado.

—Dinos, quizás podamos ayudarte, _mon amour_.

—Después de todo, somos como —Inglaterra acomodó su garganta y se sonrojo—… f-familia.

— _Familia… eso era. "Familiar"_ —el estadounidense pensó.

—Bueno. Últimamente me he sentido extraño, ya saben: de esas veces en las que sientes que tu cuerpo se mueve por su propia cuenta —dijo mirando las palmas de sus manos—. Y no solo eso. Hay veces en las que les grito o respondo a mis superiores.

Se sacaron de onda. ¿Canadá?, ¿gritando? ¿Respondiendo? Algo realmente no andaba bien.

—Pe-pero no crea que es por voluntad. Simplemente sucede.

—¿Qué sientes cuando sucede eso? —preguntó el inglés.

—Pues… me siento débil y agotado, como si hubiese corrido 20 maratones. Otras veces me siento mareado y pierdo por completo la visibilidad. Una vez me tuve que sostener del sillón para no desplomarme.

—Y, ¿sucede antes o después? —Francia se llevó una mano a la barbilla, de forma sexy y pensante.

—Después… después de contestar agresivamente.

—¿Qué pasa antes, _dude_? —preguntó América—. _Pobre, parece como si lo estuviéramos interrogando… ¡AHAHA! Inglaterra: el policía malo; Francia: el policía bueno; América: el hero_ —se imaginó a los tres rodeando al canadiense mientras estaba amordazado a una silla.

— _Me siento interrogado_ —el canadiense pensó—. Antes… no lo sé. Siento impotencia, miedo, ira, tristeza. Emociones negativas.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo ocurre? —inquirió nuevamente el americano.

—Cuando estoy estresado o cuando ocurre algún daño a mi país, agh… —se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo.

— _Are you ok?_ —preguntó Inglaterra, preocupado.

—Sí, es solo… otro síntoma. Debe ser porque no dormí bien y subí corriendo las escaleras. Debo estar sofocado.

—Te dejare mi lugar, está cerca de la ventana.

—Gracias, América —miró a las naciones europeas—. ¿No es mucha molestia? Estoy sentado entre ustedes dos.

—Nah. Es interesante hablar contigo —dijo Francia—. Pareces serio, pero eres todo lo contrario.

—Aparte nos caes mejor que América —Inglaterra rió.

— _What?!_

—Todos tomen asiento —dijeron los jefes de las naciones, que en ese momento entraron por la puerta sin previo aviso.

 _8:30 AM._

Italia siguió de reojo a la nación canadiense mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Había escuchado toda la plática de los rubios, mientras el fingía hablar con su grupo.

—China, ¿has visto a Rusia? —preguntó Bielorrusia, quien le había tocado sentarse junto a él de cabellos largos.

—N-no, aru~ —se congeló al reconocer la voz.

—¿Seguro? —su mirada y aura asesina paralizaron más al asiático.

—A-a-ahora que lo recuerdo, aru~ —tragó saliva—, se quedó en el primer piso hablando por teléfono, a-a-aru~.

—Gracias —se enderezó en su lugar.

El chino suspiró.

Lituania veía a la bielorrusa peinar su cabello:

—Soy un maldito masoquista —susurró.

Todos tomaron asiento a lado de su respectiva bandera pegada a la mesa.

—Tú cabello es lindo —Bielorrusia tocó la coleta de caballo del chino—. Nunca lo cortes.

China, asustado, confundido y sonrojado, asintió rápidamente.

—Todos, apaguen celulares y colóquenlos frente a ustedes —ordenó el presidente de América.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron varias naciones al unísono.

Los murmullos y preguntas eran de esperarse. Más que nada porque ningún jefe dijo nada al respecto, solo ordenaron seguir las órdenes del hombre.

Todo parecía haber sido ensayado.

—¿América? —le habló su jefe, parándose a un lado de él. Los demás superiores se colocaron a un lado de su nación, tomando asiento.

—¿Si, señor? —volteó a verlo confundido.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu lugar?

—Oh, lamento no decirle antes. Decidí cambiar de lugar con Canadá.

El hombre volteó a ver alarmado hacia la nación mencionada.

—Se sentía un poco mal, así que le cedí mi lugar. Como todo buen _hero_ hubiese hecho, HAHAHA…

El jefe del americano tomó el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentada dicha nación y la giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio:

—¡Escúchame bien! —ante tal orden, dicha entre dientes, América abrió los ojos como platos, tensando su cuerpo, empezando a sudar de pies a cabeza—. ¡Vuelves a hacer un movimiento sin autorización, yo te juro, TE JURO, que las consecuencias serán muy graves! ¡¿Entendido?!

El ojiazul no respondió, pero trato de decir algo.

—¡¿Entendiste, sí o no?! —esta vez lo dijo un poco más alto, llamando la atención de las naciones más cercanas: Bélgica y Liechtenstein.

Alguien llamó a la belga picándole el hombro:

—¿Qué?

Era Suiza, quien le dijo que guardara silencio, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Ambas naciones femeninas ladearon la cabeza con confusión.

—¡¿Sí o no, América?!

—S-s-s-sí… sí señor, entiendo… entiendo.

Soltó de golpe la silla, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a los demás.

Todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

—¿Hace falta alguien?

—Yo. Lamento la tardanza —dijo Rusia, quien entró por la puerta. Caminó hasta llegar a su lugar y con mucha discreción le susurró algo a su jefe:

—No —respondió su superior.

Rusia volteó a ver al chino, y, al captar la atención de este, negó con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios. China tragó saliva a seco, y, con el rostro sumamente agüitado, se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el respaldar de la silla.

— _¿Qué traen entre manos?_ —América logró notar dicha escena. De reojo vio como el ruso apagaba y dejaba frente a él su celular.

—Bien, parece que estamos todos. Entonces —dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, dando un gran suspiro. Sabía que esto iba a ser muy, pero muy estresante. Buscó entre las hojas de un maletín que estaba sobre la mesa, sacó una en específico y la colocó frente a su nación—, lee esto, en voz alta.

América, extrañado, tomó la hoja, y, al leer el título, sintió como su piel se erizaba lentamente.

—T-Tratado de Paz… Nuclear.

 **[…]**

El tic tac del mega reloj colgado sobre la puerta no hacía más que llenar el hueco de silencio en la sala.

Aquellas palabras dichas hace unos momentos, habían dejado perplejos a todas las naciones. En especial aquellas pertenecientes al NPT _*(4)_ , pues eran quienes cargaban con la responsabilidad desde tiempos inmemorables.

 _Guerra. Muerte. Apocalipsis._ Palabras jodidamente escalofriantes.

 _Nación. Culpable. Asesino._ Palabras hirientes.

 _Tiempo._ Palabra inesperada.

 _9:37 AM._

—¿Alguna duda? —el jefe de América mordía su labio inferior. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería.

—Yo —el presidente ruso se puso de pie.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—No. No es duda; es observación.

—Pues adelante.

—El único culpable, aquí presente, es América —él y luego todos fijaron la mirada en la nación.

—¡¿A qué se refiere?! —preguntó el inglés, sumamente preocupado.

—Pues, Estados Unidos de América es la única nación que ha lanzado un arma nuclear a una población civil, es el país que más contamina, es el país que más guerras ha tenido, ¡y que! continúa teniendo.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. El ojiazul sintió todo venirse encima.

—No es respetado; es temido —el jefe del ruso no paraba de escupir veneno a la nación.

—Y, ¿ustedes no lo son? —dijo el superior del francés, arqueando una ceja.

—No es nada coherente que ustedes, los franceses, digan eso —dijo el jefe de Inglaterra.

—Es algo que no debería importarles —dijo el presidente de China.

—S-señor… ¿Qué… qué está haciendo, aru~?

—Silencio.

—Sí, señor, aru~.

—No estoy de humor para opinar, mucho menos en una idiotez como esta.

—No eres más que un cobarde.

—¡Esto me importa una mierda!

—Típico.

Esta vez los papeles habían sido intercambiados: quienes hacían el desmadre eran los superiores y los que permanecían callados observando el mundo arder eran las naciones.

—¡América es la culpable! ¡Es el "genio" que creó ese estúpido reloj! —el jefe del ruso golpeó la mesa, callando a todos momentáneamente.

—¡Es el genio que mantiene un puto balance mundial! —el presidente de dicha nación se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Y lo rompe cuando un capricho interfiere!

Las miradas de los jefes de América y Rusia chocaron, creando una gran tensión en toda la sala. Los grandes aliados de estas dos naciones entraron en un nerviosismo extremo.

Silencio. Nadie hablaba. Empezaba a tornarse incómodo, pero…

Un pato de goma golpeó una ventana, graznando.

— _¡Idiotas, déjenme entrar!_ —se escuchó a lo lejos, o bien, a las afueras.

—Continuaremos el viernes.

"¡A la mierda todo! ¡Yo salgo primero!" Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron lo más rápido posible del lugar.

 **[…]**

 _10:01 AM._

—Esta reunión fue una mierda total —América salió del edificio, caminando junto a Alemania, Inglaterra, Italia y Rusia.

—Exacto —dijo el inglés—. No tuvo sentido y no llegamos a ningún acuerdo.

Las naciones fueron quienes salieron primero, segundos después, sus jefes, sin siquiera cruzarles la mirada. Simplemente se dirigieron a sus autos. Muy raro, por cierto. Es cotidiano que las naciones se vayan junto a sus superiores, pero esta vez fue diferente. Llegaron y se fueron por separado.

El celular del americano sonó.

—¡Ve~, conozco esa canción!

—¡Bonfire! —dijeron al unísono América e Italia.

— _Knife Party?_ —preguntó el inglés.

—Sip —asintió y luego atendió la llamada—. _Hello?_

— _Sr. America?_

—¿Sí, diga? ¿Quién habla?

— _Soy el Teniente General Davis*(5)._

—Permítame —alejó un poco el celular de su oído—. Chicos —se dirigió a las naciones que le acompañaban—, tengo que atender esto. ¿Me darían un segundo?

—Sí —respondió el alemán.

—Gracias —pegó el aparato nuevamente a su oreja y tomó una distancia de cinco metros.

—Esa canción es épica —Inglaterra la buscaba en su iPhone—. ¡Aquí está! —la reprodujo en volumen bajo.

—¿Podrías pasármela, _da_?

Tarareó con un "sí".

—Ahora sí. América el _hero_ a su servicio~.

— _Tenemos novedades, buenas y malas. ¿Cuál quiere oír primero?_

 _~En El Pentágono…~_

— _Creo que la buena._

El Teniente General, de cabello dorado y ojos miel, observaba desde la ventana interna su oficina como los empleados de El Pentágono hacían su trabajo.

—Hemos detenido a Nathaniel Brown _*(6)_ —dijo tomando asiento, para después observar una hermosa foto de su esposa e hija en un retrato de su escritorio.

— _¡¿En serio?! ¡Wow! ¿Se puede saber el cómo?_

—Creo que esa sería la mala —tomó la fotografía con su mano libre.

— _What?_

 _~... De regreso~_

Picaron el hombro del ojiazul.

—América, nos retiramos —dijo el alemán.

— _Ok~._ Cuidado en el camino.

— _See you later_ —Inglaterra dio media vuelta y se despidió agitando la mano.

— _Ciao~_ —el italiano salió tras el inglés.

Todos se fueron, dejando al americano completamente solo, aun hablando por teléfono.

—No entiendo. ¿Podría explicarme?

— _Tiene que venir mañana a las 3:30 de la tarde._

—Entendido, señor, pero, ¿por qué? —arqueó una ceja con confusión.

— _Porque, aunque usted no lo crea, o simplemente no parezca, es una situación de alto riesgo…_

Una parvada de aves blancas paso sobre la cabeza del rubio.

—… _La humanidad…_

Las personas nunca pueden mantenerse quietas. Nunca se detienen. Van de lado a lado; se caen, pero se levantan con o sin ayuda, y viven. Más que nada viven.

—… _corre peligro._

Ante dicha oración, la mente de América se contrajo en recuerdos trágicos.

— _América. Por favor, no me decepcione._

—No lo haré.

— _10-80_ (Nos reunimos en…) _, piso 3, en mi oficina._

—Entendido.

Lo último que escuchó, antes de guardar el teléfono, fue el sonido hueco de la llamada al colgar.

—¿Algo más?

— _America._

—¿Eh? ¿Señor? —volteó intimidado—. _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿No se había ido?_ —pensó.

—Ven —dijo moviéndole el dedo índice para que se acercara.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al detenerse frente a él.

—Por así decirlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Te espero a las mañana 3:00 en la Casa Blanca. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

—¿Q-q-qué? ¿H-hice algo malo? —inquirió preocupado.

—No, no por ahora. Tienes que ir a atender a un invitado _muy_ —alargó la palabra— especial.

—Eh… comprendo. Pero, tengo que ir…

—No llegues tarde.

—¡Pero!…

—P-u-n-t-u-a-l —tan solo eso, se dio media vuelta y entró al auto, largándose del lugar.

Rascó su nuca y frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¡KYAAAAA! —gritó alborotándose cabello, como queriéndolo arrancar—. ¡Y, ¿ahora?!

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Cassandra Tanner.**_ _Este personaje no existe en el mundo de Hetalia, y tengo por entendido que tampoco en la vida real. Simplemente la metí para que empiece a dar sentido a la trama de la historia._

 _ ***(2) Estoy oyendo.**_ _En Rusia es la manera de contestar una llamada._

 _ ***(3) Leosia.**_ _No, no es que me haya golpeado la cabeza con el teclado al intentar escribir "Rusia". Leosia es como se pronuncia en un idioma… ¿sabes cuál es? Pista: Es un país asiático._

 _ ***(4) NPT, Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty.**_ _En español: Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear,es un tratado abierto a la firma el 1 de julio de 1968 que restringe la posesión de armas nucleares. La gran mayoría de los Estados soberanos (190) forman parte del tratado. Sólo a cinco Estados se les permite en el tratado la posesión de armas nucleares: los Estados Unidos (firmante en 1968), el Reino Unido (1968), Francia (1992), la Unión Soviética (1968, sustituida en la actualidad por Rusia), y la República Popular de China (1992). La condición especial de estos cinco países, llamados Estados Nuclearmente Armados (NWS o Nuclear Weapons States) se definió a partir de que eran los únicos estados que habían detonado un ensayo nuclear hasta 1967. Ellos son también los cinco miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas._

 _ ***(5) Teniente General Davis.**_ _Al igual que Cassandra, es un personaje que implemente para el sentido la trama. Por el momento, ambos no robaran protagonismo._

 _ ***(6) Nathaniel Brown.**_ _Lo mismo que lo anterior._

 _ **Respuesta:**_ _C_ _._

…

 _ **Reviews Guest/Independientes.**_

 **Cosmos:** ¡Hey, muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que hayas sentido eso. Es una buena señal, para mí, de que ahí la llevo. Las naciones latinas jugaran un papel secundario pero importante, así que espera a ver a tu amada nación en acción. ¡Viva Venezuela! :D

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¡Kla, kla, kla! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Duda? ¿Qué creen que le haga falta? ¿Pan? ¿Sangre, muerte y destrucción?... esa última está por venir. Creo yo haber mejorado mi redacción xD. Pero a decir verdad, este capítulo no me gustó mucho que digamos, porque las cosas sucedieron muy rápido y casi no se explicó nada.

Quiero responder una pregunta que me hizo mi queridísima _Yuseidey_ , la cual es muy probable que todos tengan:

 _ **¿Por qué T-M?**_

La respuesta es muy fácil, solamente que la omití en la introducción… jeje… je… je… (Se sonroja)… Bueno, la clasificación variará en los capítulos, porque habrá unos más violentos que otros, otros más sexuales que otros, etc., etc. Y en el momento que aparezcan los capítulos "M" será cuando cambie la clasificación del Fic.

¡No olviden dejar sus favs. Y follows! Y si ven una falta de ortografía o un error de dedo, no se preocupen, estaré corrigiendo muy seguido.

Nos leemos dentro de poco… si se puede c:

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos porque se viene Uyuyui~.

* * *

 **Omake~**

 _Hermandad_

Vivir todos en una sola casa, por mucho tiempo, creo que no es buena idea.

—Oye, Inglaterra, ¿sabes en donde deje mi celular? —el canadiense entró a la sala, buscando por debajo de los cojines del sillón.

—No —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—Quizá lo dejaste en el auto —dijo el francés, sentado al lado del ojiverde.

—Cierto… ahora regreso —tan solo eso salió del lugar.

Alemania, Italia, China y Japón jugaban cartas sentados en el suelo, mientras el estadounidense hacia palomitas en la cocina.

—Poker de As, aru~ —el chino ganó.

—Pff… mierda —Alemania, junto a Japón, lanzó sus cartas.

—Realmente eres bueno, China-san.

—¡Romano! —gritó el italiano.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Haciendo agua de limón.

—¡Voy a ayudarte, ve~!

Japón se dejó caer de espaldas y se estiró. Giró su cabeza, quedando su mirada debajo del sillón…

—Espera… eso… es… —su rostro se puso pálido—. ¡CUCARACHA!

Todos gritaron, pegando un brinco, mientras se ocultaban detrás del sillón.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —el americano llegó corriendo con su arma lista. Los Italias llegaron detrás de él; al ver lo que pasaba no pudo evitar echarse reír—. ¡HAHAHAHA! ¿En serio? Es solo una cucarachita…

—¿Qué? ¿Por eso que nos escondimos? —dijo el francés.

—Meh, yo le mato —el inglés se sacó la pantufla.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… el insecto comenzó a volar.

— _BLOODY HELL!_

Nuevamente gritaron y comenzaron a lanzarle todo al insecto. Incluso dispararon y trataron de quemarlo con un lanzallamas, creado con un aerosol y un encendedor.

—¡Alto! —dijo Romano, e inmediatamente todos se detuvieron a seco—. ¿Dónde está?

Voltearon a ver a todos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida o un cadáver diminuto.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Hey, Francia! Tenías razón. Mi celular estaba en el auto —la cucaracha posó sobre su cabeza— ¿?

Japón sacó su katana. Alemania, América e Inglaterra prepararon sus pistolas. Francia prendió el aerosol. Los demás tomaron lo que tenían a su alcance, como una lámpara, un control remoto y un recogedor.

—¡KYAAA! —pobre Canadá.

Una explosión se vio desde el espacio.

La señal se corta, poniéndose toda la pantalla en franjas de colores.

* * *

 **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es "ficticio". Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


	3. Cuestión de percepción

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **The Doomsday Clock**

Capítulo #2  
~ Cuestión de percepción ~

 _¡Nueva actualización, jóvenes! Hace poco fui a ver Londres Bajo Fuego y Deadpool, y estas me inspiraron a escribir los próximos capítulos. Son muy buenas ambas pelis, 100% recomendadas._

 _Posdata: Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado estos últimos meses. c:_

 _Y no les quito más su tiempo. Disfruten de la lectureishon. xD_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated M (16+): No recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas.**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni racistas. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

…

 _\- Datos importantes -_

Humor negro moderado **/** Constantes debates filosóficos, históricos, políticos y religiosos **/** Temas conspirativos **/** Uso indiscriminado de acrobacias y tecnología militar **/** Mundo Utópico.

* * *

 _ **"El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa puede provocar un tornado al otro lado del mundo." (Proverbio chino)  
**_ — _Efecto mariposa*(1)._

 _ **América**_

—Creo que iré a El Pentágono —dijo con disgusto, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Puedo explicarle a mi jefe lo que sucedió… quizás lo entienda —mordió su labio inferior—. Y a decir verdad —miró al cielo—… la vida de mi gente me importa más que la suya.

Quedó embobado con un avión que se distinguía en el cielo.

—Tengo que ir reservar mi vuelo, antes de que algún político gane el lugar —recordó como algunas veces tuvo problemas por el uso de los jets privados de su superior—. Pero antes debo preparar mis cosas —suspiró, dando inicio a su caminata.

Alguien, recargado sobre un pilar, había escuchado todo.

 _~Retrocedamos el tiempo…~  
8:33 AM._

—Bien, parece que estamos todos. Entonces —dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos, dando un gran suspiro. Sabía que esto iba a ser muy, pero muy estresante. Buscó entre las hojas de un maletín que estaba sobre la mesa, sacó una en específico y la colocó frente a su nación—, lee esto, en voz alta.

América, extrañado, tomó la hoja, y, al leer el título, sintió como su piel se erizaba lentamente.

—T-Tratado de Paz… Nuclear.

—¡¿Estas de joda?! —dijo entre dientes la nación francesa.

—Guarda silencio y escucha, Francia —le ordenó su superior.

La nación quiso decir algo, pero decidió suprimirlo.

América suspiró.

— _No soy más que un espectador en este momento_ —pensó—. _Esta no es una Reunión Mundial de naciones_ —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, cubriéndose un poco los labios, tembloroso— _; es una Reunión Mundial de Poderes Internacionales_ —de reojo podía ver a todas las naciones nerviosas e impotentes—. _Como odio estas reuniones, estamos obligados a no hacer y decir nada. Entonces, ¡¿Para qué mierda venimos?!_

—Continúa leyendo.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, señor —regresó la vista a la lectura—. _Y lo peor, es que nunca sabes de qué tratara o el cómo terminará dicha reunión_ —dudó iniciar, pero al estar bajo mando, no tenía otra opción más que proceder:

 _TRATADO DE PAZ NUCLEAR:_ _  
Llevado a cabo en la "Sede de Organizaciones Unidas" de Nueva York._

 _Durante los últimos años, el humano ha estado al borde de una Guerra Nuclear, o bien, una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Esto, a causa de los grandes conflictos que se tienen las naciones unas a otras, ya sea cultural, político o religioso_ —tan doloroso, pero tan real— _. Por ello, el día de hoy se lleva esta Reunión Mundial con el fin de mantener la paz, pero sobre todo, evitar que el Reloj del Apocalipsis marque la medianoche, ya que si esta llegase a las 12 será el Juicio Final para la humanidad.  
El reloj es sumamente confiable, pues grandes genios le han analizado matemática y científicamente hablando, y han afirmado que si su tiempo no es monitoreado podría causar grandes daños a la humanidad y a todo ser viviente sobre este planeta _—en pocas palabras: extinción—. _Quienes tienen la última palabra son aquellos pertenecientes al "Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty"._

 _En estos momentos, el tiempo es lo más importe para el hombre.  
La muerte de millones de inocentes se llevará a cabo tan solo los primeros segundos de una guerra, y quien será el culpable de esto será la mismísima nación […] Su reputación quedara manchada y se le será recordada como la de un asesino; como la de un traidor de la patria._

 _Para que este tratado sea llevado a cabo, se necesitan las firmas de los grandes poderes políticos internacionales.  
Esto no es más que una introducción. El documento oficial se encuentra a las manos del presidente de los Estados Unidos Americanos, y saldrá a la luz cuando se haya llegado a un acuerdo aceptable._

—¿Quién es creador de este tratado? —se preguntó.

—Es preferible no saberlo, América —lo había logrado escuchar.

—Entendido, señor —miró el gran reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta—. _¡¿Me demore 10 minutos?! P-pero… no. No lo creo. El reloj debe estar roto._

—Escuchen, todos —el superior del rubio comenzó—. Sé que muchos de ustedes (las naciones) se estarán preguntando: "¿Qué pasa aquí?", "¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?", "¿Esto en que me afecta?", bla, bla, bla… ¿Cierto?

Nadie contestó.

—Bueno, esto se debe a que hay una gran crisis nuclear. Crisis que afecta a nivel mundial. No importa tu alianza, no importa tu distancia, saldrás perdiendo de igual manera, porque a este querido amiguito —desenvolvió un pergamino de cartulina con una imagen de un reloj, que solo poseía los últimos 15 minutos— no le importa tu opinión.

Varios tragaron a seco, otros mordieron sus labios desviando la mirada, pero todos poseían el mismo sentimiento: miedo.

—Ah~, ¿lo reconocen? —preguntó impetuoso.

América sintió sus pulmones quedarse sin aire. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna orden, y sus ojos se dilataban al ver como la imagen del reloj era colocada sobre la mesa.

—Para el que no lo sepa, _eso_ es el Reloj del Apocalipsis. Es muy real, y actualmente está a 3 minutos para la medianoche —comenzó a caminar cerca de los lugares, causándole un gran escalofrío a todas las naciones que les pasaba a unos pocos centímetros—. Cuenta la leyenda, que si este reloj llega a marcar las 12, será nada más y nada menos… que el Juicio Final~.

—Y-y-y-y ese… ese Juicio Final —Japón trataba de formular la pregunta—, ¿s-será causado por?

—Ustedes —fue la fría respuesta.

Todas las naciones quedaron perplejas. ¡¿A qué mierda se refería?!

—¡Vamos! No hagan esas caras de inocentes~. Sean conscientes de sus actos~.

El ojiazul apretó los dientes y puños, rabioso:

— _¡Quiero decir algo! ¡Necesito decir algo!_

—Si una guerra nuclear, o guerra mundial se desata, ¿qué es lo que harían? —se detuvo frente a la ventana—. ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Silencio.

—¿Nadie? —volteó a verlos—. Vaya… entonces yo se los diré —se acercó a la mesa y se apoyó sobre esta—: matar.

— _¿M-matar? ¡¿Matar?! ¡¿Matar?!_ —el sudor comenzó a empanarle sus lentes.

El ruso, quien era el más cercano al hombre, trató de alejarse un poco, pero este le detuvo, acercándolo lentamente hacia él.

—Y tú, Rusia, más que nadie lo sabes —le susurró casi en su oído.

—Señoras y señores, la vida es una tabla mexicana _*(2)_ —comenzó nuevamente su caminata—. Nadie encuentra ventaja en atacar primero… sin embargo, el que no arriesga no gana.

El reloj sonó, marcando las 8:50 AM.

—Vaya, el tiempo sí que se va rápido. ¿No creen?

Silencio.

 _~… Avancemos un poco…~  
9:37 AM._

Aquellas palabras dichas hace unos momentos, habían dejado perplejos a todas las naciones. En especial aquellas pertenecientes al NPT, pues eran quienes cargaban con la responsabilidad desde tiempos inmemorables.

 _Guerra. Muerte. Apocalipsis._ Palabras jodidamente escalofriantes.

 _Nación. Culpable. Asesino._ Palabras hirientes.

 _Tiempo._ Palabra inesperada.

—¿Alguna duda? —el jefe de América mordía su labio inferior. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería.

—Yo —el presidente ruso se puso de pie.

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—No. No es duda; es observación.

—Pues adelante.

—El único culpable, aquí presente, es América —él y luego todos fijaron la mirada en la nación.

 _~… Regresemos al presente~  
10:13 AM._

—Pero antes debo preparar mis cosas —suspiró, dando inicio a su caminata.

Alguien, recargado sobre un pilar, había escuchado todo.

—Me siento tan —llegó hasta un lugar repleto de gente, quedándose de pie en medio de la calle—… ¿solo?

 **[…]**

 _ **Italia**_

 _10:14 AM._

Caminaba, lento, con la miraba al suelo, mientras el sonido tan peculiar de la ciudad inundaba su mente.

— _Italia-kun_ —le llamaron.

— _Será que Canadá…_ —pensó.

— _¡Hey, Italia-kun!_ —volvieron a llamarle.

—Quizás no soy el único —se dijo.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Romano, llamando la atención de varios peatones, y regresando a la normalidad al italiano.

—¡Romano, no grites! ¡Kesesese~!

—¡No me digas que hacer!

—Romano, por favor —dijo Alemania.

—¡Tu no me hables, macho patatas!

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Italia-kun, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto el nipón, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Se sobresaltó y dijo:

—¡Ve~, por supuesto! ¿Por qué lo dices? —camino hacia él.

—Bueno, llegamos a la entrada del hotel hace unos segundos y seguiste caminando.

—¡Ah~, eso! Me quede pensando, fue eso.

—Y, ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas?

—En qué tipo de pasta elegiría para almorzar, ve~.

Ambos entraron al hotel, de suma elegancia por cierto. Poseía alfombras rojas y tapices de garigoleadas rosas doradas, una recepción rechinante de limpio y ascensores con pinturas colgadas a la pared. Por decir otras cosas que dejarían a cualquier persona boquiabierta.

—¡Tíos, aquí estoy! —España les gritó desde una mesa cercana a la ventana.

—¡España! —Prusia se encaminó hacia la mesa, acompañado de su hermano.

—Me pregunto si habrá pizza —dijo Romano a Japón.

—No lo creo —ambos avanzaron.

Italia se quedó de pie frente al único escalón del pasillo, el cual, separaba la recepción del restaurante.

— _Tengo que hablar con él, pero debo de ser muy cuidadoso_ —pensó—. ¡Espérenme, quiero el lugar cercano a la ventana, ve~!

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no, Italia.

—¡Vamos, Prusia! Déjame sentarme ahí.

—No~.

—¡Alemania~!

—Prusia, deja que Italia se siente ahí.

—Meh… ya que.

—¿Y se puede saber de quién has estado enamorado, Alemania-san?

—No empiecen.

 **[…]**

 _ **América**_

 _10:25 AM._

— _Thanks, sr.!_ —agradeció al taxista que lo trajo a la entrada del edificio, en el cual, se encontraba su penthouse.

Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar a su destino.

Sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta, estas se le cayeron.

—Maldición —se agachó a recogerlas, y notó que bajo la puerta había un sobre. Igualmente, no hizo caso a esta, solo la tomó y abrió su hogar.

Al entrar, dejó el sobre y las llaves sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hacia la cocina a abrir el refrigerador, tomando una hamburguesa y soda en el acto. Pasó por la sala y lanzó su celular sobre los cojines del sillón.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, dando breves rebotes. Quedó como estrella de mar observando el techo, como si algo fantástico estuviese ahí. Introdujo su mano bajo su camisa, por la parte del cuello, y saco sus placas militares para darles un vistazo. Dichas placas, por alguna extraña razón, estaban en blanco.

—Ese sueño —cerró los ojos—, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza —las imágenes del niño, Rusia y Canadá eran lo que más resaltaba sobre su pensar—. ¿Será un aviso? ¿Una visión? —se dio media vuelta y abrazó una almohada—. No entiendo nada —abrió un ojo y observó el reloj de su muñeca.

 _10:59 AM._

Suspiró. Sin más preámbulo, se puso de pie, y en una mochila comenzó a meter sus cosas para el viaje.

 **[…]**

 _ **China**_

Miró su smartwatch (3:27 PM. para ser exactos), bajando del ascensor.

—En estos momentos yo estaría dormido, aru~ —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta electrónica que le permitiría entrar a su habitación—. Que sueño, aru~.

—¡China, daze~! —Corea apareció por detrás, tomando los pechos del asiático en el acto.

—¡Corea! ¡Suelta, aru~! ¡Suelta, aru~! —pataleó.

—Ya, ya —lo liberó.

—Deja de hacer eso, aru~.

—Pero me pertenecen, daze~ —hizo una mueca infantil.

China suspiró, rodando los ojos.

—¿Quieres venir a mi habitación, daze~? Compre comida china y rente una película, daze~.

—¡¿En serio, aru~?! —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Si, sígueme, daze~! —se dio media vuelta, tomándolo de la mano.

—¡Despacio, aru~!

—¡Eres un anciano, daze~!

 **[…]**

 _ **Inglaterra**_

 _3:30 PM._

Mientras bordaba, el inglés tomaba una taza de té, humeante por su alta temperatura.

"—Y en las últimas noticias —el televisor llamó la atención del rubio—: un ataque terrorista en Yemen deja 32 muertos, todos ellos civiles."

Inglaterra dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención al noticiero.

"—Las grandes potencias, que hoy se encuentran _reunidos_ en Nueva York, prometen al pueblo acabar con esta guerra lo más rápido posible."

Su celular sonó.

Colocó el bordado sobre el sillón al ponerse de pie, para después dirigirse donde se encontraba su Smartphone.

—¿Un _whats_? —lo abrió.

 _"Frog: ¿Quién será el primero mover sus piezas?"_

Dudó en contestar.

"—Está en sus manos."

Tragó a seco y comenzó a escribir:

 _"¿Quién será el primero en mancharse las manos?"_

 **[…]**

 _ **¿Cuántos años "duró" la Guerra Fría?**_

 _ **A)**_ _37  
_ _ **B)**_ _46  
_ _ **C)**_ _15  
_ _ **D)**_ _24_

 **[…]**

 _ **Corea del Sur**_

—¡Delicioso, aru~! —China se dejó caer al respaldo de la silla.

—Lo sé, daze~.

 _4:02 PM._

Se habían demorado en comer, pues prefirieron ver la película (muy corta; más bien era un documental de la filosofía oriental) antes que nada.

—Pero yo prefiero mi comida hecha en mi país, aru~.

—Yo creo que todos, daze~ —sonrió.

—Oye, Corea, ¿qué harías si fueras un humano normal, aru~? —le preguntó, algo dudoso, pero concreto.

—¿A qué viene eso, daze~? —arqueó su ceja derecha.

—No lo sé, aru~. El documental explotó mi cabeza, aru~ —desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

Silencio.

Aunque el sol brillaba fuertemente, el frío era altamente notorio.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, daze~.

—¿Hmn?

—Él nos había preguntado eso, daze~.

China abrió los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

—¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a estas cosas, daze~? —bajo la mirada.

—¡N-no! ¡Espera, aru~! —se enderezó, encarando al coreano.

—¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada al respecto, daze~?! —se puso de pie, golpeado la mesa.

—¡Yo solo… solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, aru~! —imitó los movimientos del coreano.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque es nuestro deber, aru~! ¡Es nuestro trabajo, aru~!

—¡No!

El chino estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se contuvo, pues algo no andaba bien con su _hermano_.

—Corea… tu nariz.

El más alto se llevó dos dedos a su fosa nasal izquierda, y al alejarlos para verificar aquel liquido espeso que brotaba de su nariz, tensó su cuerpo.

—¡¿S-s-s-sangre?! —comenzó a temblar.

—¡Corea, tranquilo, aru~! —corrió a un lado de este y lo sentó con cuidado de regreso la silla.

—¡S-sangre! —su respiración se había vuelto más agitada—. ¡Sangre! —dicha cosa comenzaba a gotear por su barbilla—. ¡Sangre! —gritó.

—¡Cálmate, aru~! —con una fuerza moderada, le soltó una bofetada, haciendo que el coreano se tranquilizase—. Relájate, aru~ —se puso de cuclillas frente a él, tomándole ambos hombros—. Respira, aru~ —Corea obedeció, inhalando y exhalando, mientras China le imitaba para que sintiese que no estaba solo.

—Perdóname… daze~.

—No —negó—. Perdóname a mí, aru~ —se puso de pie—. No debí hacer esa pregunta, aru~ —de su bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo y limpió la nariz del menor—. Había olvidado por completo aquel día… aquellos días.

—Te perdono, daze~ —rió.

China le regaló una sonrisa. Ambos nuevamente guardaron silencio, pero esta vez, era uno cómodo, uno cálido.

—¿Podrías, por favor, llevarme al balcón, daze~? Necesito aire, daze~.

—¡Claro, aru~! —con la mueca de felicidad aun sobre sus labios, ayudó al coreano a llegar hasta la puerta del balcón.

Abrió la puerta, la cual era de vidrio y se movía hacia los lados. Ambos salieron y se recargaron en la barda.

—Gracias, daze~.

—De nada, aru~.

Comenzaron a contemplar la ciudad, mientras una brisa de aire jugaba con sus cabellos. El mismo balcón daba al estacionamiento, en donde se encontraban grandes y elegantes automóviles, pues en aquel hotel solo ingresaban aquellas personas de una posición económica bastante alta.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir, daze~?

—¿Cómo? —le miró, confundido.

—Sí, ¿es necesario asistir a estas reuniones, daze~? —cruzó sus brazos y se recostó sobre ellos, recargado sobre la barda.

—No te entiendo, aru~.

—¿Cuál es la necesidad de asistir a reuniones de poderes internacionales? Digo, ¿cuál es el motivo? No podemos opinar, ni siquiera cruzarnos las miradas, porque si lo hacemos estamos "desobedeciendo las reglas", daze~ —apartó la mirada de la ciudad para dirigirla a su hermano.

—¿Me crees Wikipedia, aru~?

—No, pero tu vejez te hace sabio, daze~ —río.

—¡Oye!

Ambos rieron.

La ciudad se nublaba, mientras los pueblerinos seguían con su rutina.

—Estoy cansado de ser un títere, daze~.

—¿Qué?

—Escuchaste bien, daze~ —metió una mano por el cuello de su camisa, sacando unas placas militares; al igual al americano, estas tampoco poseían dato alguno—. ¡Yo también soy humano, daze~! ¡Tú también eres humano, daze~! —suspiró sonoramente—. ¿Por qué no nos tratan como tal, daze~? —su rostro demostraba melancolía.

—Es… porque —con lentitud, adentró su mano igual que el coreano, sacando sus placas a la luz. Estas también en blanco— somos diferentes, aru~.

—¡¿De qué manera, daze~?! —se puso recto, dispuesto a debatir—. ¡Tenemos ojos, cabello, boca, órganos, brazos, piernas!… sentimientos… recuerdos… vida —sus ojos se llenaron de agua, pero esta nunca cayó.

El de cabellos largos asintió, soltando una risita en el acto.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Sin embargo, poseemos una maldita inmortalidad que nos hace superiores a todo ser humano, aru~.

Ladeó la cabeza con confusión y temor, pues la mirada del chino había cambiado drásticamente a una desequilibrada.

—¡Dime, aru~! ¡Explícame, aru~! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede cargar 10 veces su propio peso?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede sobrevivir a un disparo a la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede partir un árbol en dos de una sola patada?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano no envejece?!

—¡Uno al cual la vida le ha brindado una gran misión, daze~! —interrumpió.

—¡¿Qué misión, aru~?!

—¡La de proteger, amar y defender a su país, daze~! —acercó su rostro al del chino, quedando a unos 10 cm. En ese momento, el mayor pasó a una fase más tranquila, de forma relajada y agotada, como la de niño regañado—. A su gente… su historia… su —pasó saliva, desviando por unos nanosegundos la mirada— su dignidad, daze~.

—No —negó con pesar.

Corea movió varias partes de su cuerpo con desesperación, mordiendo sus labios al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, daze~? —preguntó preocupado, con un nudo apoderándose en su garganta.

—Yo… yo no…

— _¡Estúpido!_ —esa palabra interrumpió la discusión—. _¡¿No escuchaste nada lo que te dije?!_ —parecía ser una voz femenina.

—Wow —dijo China—. Esa mujer realmente sí que tiene una poderosa voz, aru~ —tan solo eso, ambos asiáticos se asomaron para ver de dónde provenía aquellas palabras.

— _¡Te dije perfectamente que rechazamos la oferta!_ —quien hablaba era una mujer asiática, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros—. ¡Las armas están defectuosas! —miró unos papeles que traía a la mano.

—¿Esa es…?

—La consejera de mi superior, daze~ —chasqueó la lengua—. _¿Con quién habla, daze~? Y, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí, daze~?_

Una persona vestida con una chaqueta deportiva negra (con el gorro puesto), jeans azul naval, botas militares y guantes blancos, era quien parlaba con la mujer.

—¿La oferta es rechazada? —inquirió el anónimo.

—¡Si, así es! Las armas no son lo suficientemente poderosas para siquiera herir a una nación —rodó los ojos.

Ambos asiáticos cruzaron las miradas sorprendidos y sobresaltados unos segundos, después regresaron a observar a los hablantes.

—Entendido —le dio la espalda a la mujer.

Lo más curioso de esta situación era que el rostro de esta persona era ocultada bajo una máscara completa de tigre.

A pesar de estar a una altura prometedora que aparentaba su incógnita, Corea logró notar cómo la mirada del anónimo se cruzaba con la de él.

—Entonces —alzó la mano e hizo una señal—… ya no me eres útil.

—¿Qué? —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuello de la mujer fue atravesado de atrás hacia adelante por un _kyoketsu shoge_ , salpicando de sangre el suelo y los autos más cercanos a ella.

Unas gotas de líquido carmesí alcanzaron la máscara del encapuchado y parte de la banqueta.

—¡No! —el de cabellos cortos se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Corea, espera, aru~! —salió tras él.

El arma blanca fue sacada bruscamente de la mujer, haciendo que esa área del estacionamiento se pintara de rojo. La asiática primero cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose la hemorragia del cuello, después su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, para que finalmente cayese muerta a la grava.

Otro encapuchado, poseedor de una máscara de mapache, se acercó al cuerpo de la asiática, pues enredaba la cadena de su arma, ya que él había sido el atacante hace unos momentos.

—Maldita zorra —el tigre pateó el cadáver—. Larguémonos de aquí.

El mapache asintió.

Ambos salieron corriendo a la par.

 **[Skrillex - Kill Everybody (guitar cover)]** _ **Por Fracionado.**_

—¡Detente, aru~! —el llamado bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad increíble, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de su hermano—. ¡Corea!

Llegó a un punto en el que las escaleras continuaban al otro lado del pasillo, así que con una gran maniobra hecha por los suelos el coreano cambió su rumbo de manera inmediata.

Una puerta de habitación se abrió.

Para Corea ese momento se volvió jodidamente lento, y por unos segundos solo escuchaba un tic tac en su cabeza. Rusia quedó paralizado al momento de cruzar las miradas con el asiático.

Volvió en sí, comenzado nuevamente su carrera.

—¡Rusia! —el chino pasó corriendo frente al euroasiático.

—¡China, ¿qué pasa?! —preguntó al ver el rostro perturbado de ambos chicos.

—¡No hay tiempo, aru~! ¡Llama a emergencias, aru~! —dijo sin detenerse.

El ruso asintió, sacando instantáneamente su celular para marcar a dicho número. Suiza, quien dormía en la habitación frente al euroasiático, salió a dar un vistazo a aquel escándalo.

—¡Quítense, daze~! —de una manera no muy gentil, apartó a Alemania e Italia del camino.

—¡Ve~!

—¡Cuidado! —el rubio evitó que el italiano cayera, sujetándolo del cinturón.

—¡Quítense, aru~! —la escena se repitió, pero esta vez Italia salvó al alemán de igual manera.

—Permiso —dijo Rusia, quien con un salto mortal épico, pasó sobre ambas naciones.

—¿Qué diablos? —se dijo Alemania.

No pasaron unos segundos cuando vieron que Inglaterra venía bajando las escaleras, también corriendo, sumamente pálido y despavorido.

—¡Inglaterra, ¿te encuentras bien?! —preguntó el alemán—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Llama a emergencias, ahora! —esa fue la respuesta, e igual que los demás nunca se detuvo.

Tras una larga carrera de más de 7 pisos, había llegado a su destino: la salida al estacionamiento.

Observó a la izquierda, a la derecha, adelante, atrás, arriba, abajo. Nada. No había nadie ahí más que el cadáver de la mujer. Se acercó a dicho cuerpo, colocando dos dedos en el cuello de la asiática, pero era demasiado tarde, sabía que era demasiado tarde desde el momento que la vio caer al suelo.

Alzó la mirada y a lo lejos logró notar a ambos hombres, quienes asesinaron a la consejera, cruzando a su suerte la calle de cuatro carriles. Sintió la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo al ponerse de pie, apretó ambos puños, y al escuchar como la puerta por la que había salido hace unos momentos estaba siendo abierta sus piernas instintivamente comenzaron a correr.

—¡Corea, por favor, aru~!

 _"Matar."_ La única palabra en la que pensaba.

Un hombre salió detrás de un pilar para atacar al coreano, pero este reaccionó de manera inmediata tomándole por el brazo, jalandolo hacia él para darle un golpe directo a la quijada, noqueándolo instantáneamente. Otro enemigo apareció, pero este disparando un arma semiautomática. Sin tener piedad, Corea usó de escudo al hombre noqueado, acabando con la vida de este. Corrió, aun con el cuerpo en manos, hasta llegar cerca del armado; dio un impulso con sus piernas y de una patada rompió el cuello del hombre.

—Los veo, daze~ —dijo al ver que los enmascarados habían quedado en medio de la calle.

Soltó el cuerpo y prosiguió con su camino.

China, completamente agotado, brincó los cadáveres de los hombres, mientras el ruso le alcanzaba. Al notar la situación, no duraron en preparar sus _P226_ que escondían bajo sus ropas. Rusia, por supuesto, nunca olvidaría su tubería.

El arma que anteriormente el hombre había disparado, fue recogida con mucho estilo por parte del coreano.

 _"Acaba con ellos."_ Le ordenó una voz en su cabeza.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a latir como si no hubiese un mañana.

Apuntó el arma y disparó, dándole a la pierna del mapache. Este cayó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, y, junto a su compañero, cruzaron la calle, dejando un camino de líquido carmesí.

 _"Destrúyelos."_ La voz se hacía más intensa. _"¡Elimínalos!"_

Aceleró su paso, ignorando todo su alrededor. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar al otro lado.

Autos, más autos, un tráiler, una pipa. Todos ellos pasando a gran velocidad.

El chino sintió como la sangre le bajaba hasta sus pies al ver a Corea cruzar la calle como niño chiquito.

—¡Reacciona, aru~! —grito de forma realmente era atemorizante. Podría ponerte los pelos de punta tan solo escucharle.

Sintió un dolor horrible en su cabeza; se detuvo para sujetársela. Ese grito lo había _regresado a la realidad_. Sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, y con mucha confusión, trataba de mirar al frente, pues las luces de los medios transportes le hacían arder los ojos.

¿Corea? ¡¿Corea?!

—¡COREA!

Volteó, pero era demasiado tarde. Un automóvil impactó a la nación. Esta salió volando, rompiendo el parabrisas en el acto. La gran velocidad con la que había sido golpeado le hizo dar la vuelta completa por arriba del auto.

Al caer, sintió como varias de sus costillas fueron destrozadas y perforaban uno de sus pulmones.

La conductora frenó, y como buena ciudadana, bajo de su coche sumamente asustada para verificar la situación.

El chino llegó corriendo junto a Rusia, dejándose caer de rodillas junto al demacrado de su hermano.

— _¡Corea!_ —mientras su vista se nublaba, lograba escuchar la voz de China gritando su nombre. A lo lejos, podía notar con dificultad como los asesinos enmascarados de la mujer subían a una camioneta negra—. _¡Corea!_

Todo se volvió negro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Efecto Mariposa.**_ _El efecto mariposa es un concepto de la teoría del caos. La idea es que, dadas unas condiciones iniciales de un determinado sistema dinámico caótico (más concretamente con dependencia sensitiva a las condiciones iniciales) cualquier pequeña discrepancia entre dos o más situaciones con una variación pequeña en los datos iniciales, acabará dando lugar a situaciones donde ambos sistemas evolucionan en ciertos aspectos de forma completamente diferente. Eso implica que si en un sistema se produce una pequeña perturbación inicial, mediante un proceso de amplificación, podrá generar un efecto considerablemente grande a corto o mediano plazo de tiempo._

 _ ***(2) Tabla Mexicana.**_ _Se denomina duelo mexicano, duelo a la mexicana,punto muerto mexicano o tablas mexicanas a aquella situación en la que, enfrentados tres oponentes, ninguno encuentra ventaja en atacar táctica utilizada en este tipo de confrontaciones es diferente a la de los duelos con solo dos oponentes con arma de fuego, en los que el primero en disparar tiene ventaja. En un duelo en el que existen tres oponentes hostiles entre sí, el primero en disparar se encuentra en una desventaja táctica: si el oponente A ataca al oponente B, mientras A está ocupado en su ataque el oponente C puede disparar su arma contra el oponente A, ganando así el duelo pues B ya ha sido neutralizado. Dado que el segundo oponente en atacar es quien posee la máxima ventaja, es entendible que ningún oponente desea atacar primero, dejando cada uno la iniciativa a los otros dos._

 _ **Respuesta:**_ _B_ _._

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¡Chan, chan, chan! ¡Leche con pan!

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Corea? ¿Por qué el gobierno actúa tan extraño? (¡Qué raro!) ¿Qué fue esa respuesta por parte de Iggy? ¿Por qué Italia quiere hablar con Canadá? ¡Todo eso, y un chingo de preguntas que por el momento ni la autora puede explicar, en el próximo capítulo!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :D

* * *

 **Omake~**

 _Cine_

—Con permiso~. Con permiso~. Lo siento~ —decía Rusia al momento de pasar frente a los nórdicos. Este tomó asiento a un lado del americano—. Holis~.

— _Hi!_ —le sonrió—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Eh… no lo sé —miró a todos lados—. Creí que ya habían llegado.

—N-no…

La sala de cine estaba repleta de personas, todas ellas naciones, micronaciones y regiones.

—Como sea —dijo el ruso—. En cualquier momento llegaran —se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Seguro? La película está a punto de comenzar —específico al ver su reloj de bolsillo.

—Si~. ¿Podrías darme de tus palomitas? Las mías las traerá Francia.

El rubio no dijo nada y solo le acercó la cubeta.

—¿Qué película venimos a ver? —preguntó Rusia.

—Una tal _The Doomsday Clock_ —tomó una palomita, la lanzó por los aires y la atrapó con la boca.

 _~En la tienda~_

—Me puede dar —una viejita se encontraba ordenando, mientras que Alemania, Francia e Italia esperaban su turno detrás de ella. Realmente la cola para comprar sí que era larga.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Alemania frotaba sus sienes por la desesperación que le causaba la lentitud de la viejecilla.

—La función está por comenzar —el francés veía la hora en su Smartphone.

—Mmm… ¿Qué precio tienen el refresco pequeño? —inquirió la mujer de tercera edad estaba, indecisa.

—¡Por favor! —dijo el alemán entre dientes.

—Ve~, Alemania. Tienes que relajarte.

 _~En la entrada~_

—Lo siento, joven, pero no pueden pasar con alimentos —dijo un empleado.

—¡Por favor, aru~! —el chino rogaba, mientras los dulces de Inglaterra también eran confiscados.

—No. No está permitido.

— _Kesese_ —un chico albino con una chamarra gigantesca intentó ingresar, pero se le detuvo instantáneamente.

—Por favor, quítese la chamarra.

—¡Mierda!

 _~En los baños~_

—¿Hola? —golpeó la puerta—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —volvió a golpear.

Canadá había quedado encerrado en los baños junto a Kumajiro.

—¿Por qué no llamas a alguien por teléfono? —dijo el osito.

—¡Claro! Porque no lo pensé antes —buscó en su bolsillo derecho, pero no había nada—. ¡¿Qué?! —comenzó a buscar en sus demás bolsas. Parecía estar bailando la Macarena—. ¡No está!

—Moriremos.

—¡No digas eso, Kuma! —pasó una mano por su cabello—. ¿Dónde lo habré dejado?

 _~En la sala~_

América jugaba _Gakuen Hetalia_ en el celular del canadiense.

El ruso escuchó una risita muy familiar, así que volteó para buscar la fuente, pero al hacerlo sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas.

Turquía coqueteaba muy, pero muy de cerca con Ucrania.

—Y dime —dijo el turco—: ¿qué harás este sábado en la noche? —posó su mano sobre la pierna de la ucraniana.

—Nad…

—Tendrá una fiesta de té con Rusia~ —el ruso ya tenía su tubería a la mano.

—¡R-Rusia! —Turquía se sobresaltó, dando un brinco al asiento de atrás—. No es lo que cr…

No le importó lo que iba a decir, así que le dio un golpe a la cabeza con su tubería, mandándolo a volar, cayendo sobre Liechtenstein.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Suiza le empujó hacia el pasillo, haciendo que accidentalmente Rumania derramase refresco en el cabello de Hungría—. Ay.

 _~En la tienda~_

—¿Y las golosinas? —la viejecita aún no se decidía.

— _Mein Gott!_ —Alemania contenía las ganas de gritar.

Japón les esperaba sentado sobre unas sillas altas, cerca de un lugar donde hacían crepas.

—Esto se va a descontrolar —el nipón se preparaba para lo peor.

* * *

 **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es "ficticio". Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


	4. Rebeldía

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Hetalia:**

 **The Doomsday Clock**

Capítulo #3  
~ Rebeldía ~

 _¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Una nueva actualización?! Oh, demonios… creo que he roto la barrera del espacio-tiempo. D:  
Nah… la mera verdad, siento muy bien traerles un nuevo capítulo; que sí, me demore un chorro, pero era eso, o algo de muy mala calidad, equis de._

 _Y, ¡al fin! Con ustedes: Hetalia, TDC… cap. 3 =P_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated M (16+): No recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas.**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni racistas. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

…

 _\- Datos importantes -_

Humor negro moderado **/** Constantes debates filosóficos, históricos, políticos y religiosos **/** Temas conspirativos **/** Uso indiscriminado de acrobacias y tecnología militar **/** Mundo Utópico.

* * *

 _ **América**_

 _4:27 PM._

Se detuvo a seco al sentir como un fuerte escalofrío recorría por su espalda, apretando ligeramente el envase de cartón del café.

—¿Qué? —suspiró—. ¿Qué rayos? —observó todo su panorama con lentitud, notando a cientos de personas con maletas y mochilas.

"—Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Dubái, Emiratos Árabes, favor de reportarse en la terminal número 5 —dijo una voz femenina en los altavoces del aeropuerto."

 _AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL JOHN F. KENNEDY_

—Cierto —el americano chasqueó la lengua—. Tengo que ir a reservar un jet antes de que los ganen —inició su caminata, acomodándose los cordones de la mochila en sus hombros.

Un avión aterrizó cerca de una gran ventana, por donde se encontraba la nación, quien estaba admirando las grandes maquinarias ir y venir a todas partes del mundo.

— _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_ —se quedó quieto, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. _¡Estoy desobedeciendo a mi jefe!_ —comenzó a comerse las uñas—. _Pero… realmente… no me interesa ir con él_ —recordó algunas miradas asesinas que el hombre le lanzaba, y que de un momento a otro le abrazaba como si no hubiese pasado nada—. _Siento que… él me oculta algo… es como si todo lo que me dijese fuese una mentira… No. Definitivamente iré a El Pentágono._

La pizarra del aeropuerto cambio, indicando que el vuelo de Berlín, Alemania había aterrizado.

Las últimas gotas de café cayeron sobre su lengua, dejándole el delicioso sabor de azúcar en sus papilas gustativas. Tomó el cartón del café, lo aplastó y lo lanzó hacia un bote de basura, encestando a la primera.

—¡Canasta! —celebró agitando el puño.

Sintió como algo vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, así que introdujo la mano a dicho lugar para inspeccionar.

—¡Carajo! —maldijo entre dientes al notar que su celular se había quedado sin batería—. Como sea —guardo el aparato—. No hay tiempo, llegando lo pongo a cargar —nuevamente prosiguió con su camino, pero esta vez con más velocidad.

Una cámara de seguridad enfocó al rostro de la nación.

—Estúpido escalofrío —abrochó su chaqueta hasta el tope —. ¡Ahora tengo más frío! —infló los cachetes y desvió la mirada a un puesto de comida rápida—. Necesito una hamburguesa.

Tras ir distraído, accidentalmente chocó con alguien, quien era de mediana estatura (parecida a la de Italia), pero sus rasgos físicos de ahí en adelante eran imposibles de definir, pues una cachucha azul y gafas oscuras le cubrían gran parte del rostro.

—¡Lo siento, señor! —dijo algo apenado, rascando su sien—. Está bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí —asintió levemente—. No fue nada.

—Eh, _ok._ Nuevamente, lo siento —con suma discreción, inclinó la cabeza para poder visualizar la cara del hombre.

—Con permiso —dicho eso, el extraño se alejó con pasos apresurados, bajándose un poco la gorra por el frente para cubrirse más el cabello.

El rubio solo parpadeo unas veces, arqueando ambas cejas, demostrando extrañeza.

—¿P-propio?… ¡El vuelo! —salió disparado del lugar, pero no pasaron unos segundos cuando regresó para hacer fila y comprarse una deliciosa y grasosa hamburguesa—. Pediré una extra grande~.

Las hamburguesas rifan.

 **[…]**

 _ **Alemania**_

 _4:26 PM._

Inglaterra abrió la puerta de un empujón, y, con mucha rapidez, el alemán alcanzó a detenerla con la mano.

—¡Mierda, Inglaterra! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —dijo con mucha preocupación, pero mostrándose estoico.

El ojiazul anteriormente había salido corriendo junto con Italia para alcanzar al inglés, pues su actitud le preocupó.

— _Fuck!_ —logró escuchar al inglés gritar desde las afueras.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —salió tras el ojiverde, pero hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una mujer sumergida en sangre. Dicho líquido pintaba gran parte de los autos cercanos a ella, y más a lo lejos se podía distinguir los cadáveres de dos hombres.

—¡Ve! —el italiano gritó cubriéndose los ojos, dándole la espalda a la situación.

—Que… que asco —Inglaterra hizo lo mismo que el castaño, solo que conteniéndose las ganas de vomitar.

Alemania de repente se sintió algo mareado, así que se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para poder apoyar las manos en sus rodillas.

— _Mein Gott._

—¡Díganme que esto no está pasando, por favor! ¡Por favor! —Italia se puso de cuclillas, sin destaparse los ojos.

—Alemania —llamó el inglés.

Antes de responder tragó saliva:

—¿Si?

—¿Esa no es… la… consejera del superior de Corea?

Aunque sintiese un gran desagrado por la escena, no le quedaba de otra más que mantener la mente fría. Con pesar y algo de nubosidad enfocó la vista al rostro de la asiática, pero no duró ni 3 segundos cuando desvió la mirada.

—Si… e-eso parece —se enderezó y fue directamente con Italia, para darle unas palmaditas a la espalda—. Inglaterra dime de una vez que está pasando.

—Bueno, yo…

El inglés fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de un derrape y el grito de alguien:

— _¡COREA!_

Ambos se miraron mutuamente.

 _4:27 PM._

—Ese fue China —dijo Alemania, con los ojos detonantes en preocupación.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Italia! —gritó—. Llama a emergencias —el ojiazul le entregó su celular, y el italiano comenzó a marcar.

—¡Ve! ¡En seguida!

Ambas naciones le dieron la vuelta a los cuerpos, sin desacelerar el paso.

—¡Corea! —vio como el chino se deja caer de rodillas al lado de un bulto, muy parecido a una persona. Rusia hizo lo mismo, pero colocándose del otro lado—. ¡Corea!

— _Fuck!_ —Inglaterra trataba de no romperse los dientes al estar apretando su mandíbula ferozmente.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —el habla alemán corrió a más velocidad.

 **[Phantom Power Music - Never Surrender (Epic Powerful Dramatic)]**

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó el inglés, quien inmediatamente se hincó de rodillas cerca de la cabeza del coreano.

—El, aru~… Corea y yo, aru~… la mataron, aru~… yo, aru~… no me hacía caso, aru~… —China trataba de dar una respuesta coherente, pero tenía los nervios y el miedo al máximo.

—China, por favor, relájate —Inglaterra posó una mano sobre su hombro.

Alemania hizo lo mismo, al momento de apoyarse con una rodilla en el suelo y quedar a la altura del asiático.

—Todo estará bien, él es una nación.

Mal momento para decirlo. El coreano tosió, expulsando varias gotas de sangre por la boca.

—¡Corea! —China ya estaba al borde del llanto. Todo había pasado tan rápido… y tan extraño.

Inglaterra alejó al asiático aproximadamente un metro del coreano, tomándole por los brazos, y, aunque se viese extraño, atrajo el chino hacia él, cubrió los ojos de este con una mano, mientras que con la otra le tomaba la cabeza.

El alemán colocó su oído en el pecho del coreano, e inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos, pues escuchó como el ritmo del corazón de la nación se detuvo al dar un último latido hueco y sereno. También fue notorio como su respiración no era normal.

Rusia, al ver la expresión del europeo frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación.

Con sumo cuidado, Alemania hizo un poco hacia atrás la cabeza de Corea, abrió la boca de este, y se acercó a escuchar las vías aéreas.

—¿Alemania? —el euroasiático le habló, pero este hizo caso omiso, ya que había iniciado la maniobra RCP _*(1)_.

—1, 2, 3, 4, 5 —comenzó a contar las compresiones en el pecho que le hacía al asiático—. _¡¿Dónde mierda están los equipos de emergencia?!_ —pensó—. 28, 29… —el 30 no lo dijo, solo lo hizo, pues paso a darle respiración boca a boca.

En el centro de la ciudad las luces y sirenas llamaban la atención de todos los peatones y conductores, quienes abrían paso para dejar libre el camino.

El rubio nuevamente empezó el conteo, al mismo tiempo que observaba al ruso. Este último supo el porqué; Rusia, de un movimiento rápido, se arrastró a la altura de la cabeza del asiático, y comenzó a escuchar la lenta y débil respiración de la nación, tal y como lo hizo Alemania hace unos momentos.

—¡Corea! —dijo Rusia—. ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Oye, Corea!

Varias personas salieron a inspeccionar que pasaba. Una de ellas era Ucrania, quien miraba con sorpresa el trabajo en equipo que hacía su hermano con el alemán.

—29… —otra respiración boca a boca, que mientras lo hacía, recordaba como el tiempo de compresiones son de 120 por minuto, la cual en adultos es de 30 compresiones por 2 ventilaciones durante 5 ciclos.

El pecho y estomago del asiático se inflaron ante el impulso de aire del alemán.

Pero era en vano. El rostro del coreano se tornaba cada vez más pálido, provocando que el nerviosismo de los ahí presentes se hiciera más grande, sobre todo por estar en un área peligrosa: una calle de alta velocidad. Más les había tocado suerte. La que había atropellado a la nación creo una barrera con su auto y la de otros dos voluntarios que pasaban por ahí.

Los primeros en arribar al lugar fueron los paramédicos, que inmediatamente subieron a Corea a una camilla y continuaron con la maniobra RCP.

—¡Su pulso es demasiado débil! —dijo uno de los paramédicos, quien tomaba de la muñeca a la nación—. ¡Ya no respira! —al notar la gravedad, el paramédico se vio obligado a hacerle la intubación endotraqueal _*(2)_ , para poder poner el ambú _*(3)_ y comenzar con la respiración mecánica, o bien, artificial _*(4)_.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo lo más rápido al hospital! —el chofer (que había bajado de la ambulancia) volteó a ver a los presentes—. ¡¿Quién viene?!

—¡Yo, aru~! —se apartó ligeramente de Inglaterra—. ¡Yo iré, aru~!

— _¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!_ —se escuchó a lo lejos.

China con asombro giró la vista en buscada de la voz, ya que le era muy asquerosamente familiar:

—¡Señor! —tragó saliva, debido a que era quien creía: su superior—. ¡Tengo que, aru~!

—¡Te dije que te quedas aquí! —le gritó, aproximándose a él con pasos grandes y rápidos. A la lejanía de él podía notarse como otra persona le acompañaba, parecía ser… oh, carajo.

—Tú igual Rusia, si es que pensabas ir —dijo el jefe de este.

El asiático sintió como su cuerpo se sumergía en la rabia.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡¿Quién va a venir?! —repitió el paramédico.

—¡Iré yo! —dijo Hong Kong, mientras apartaba a la gente del camino para poder pasar.

—¡Vámonos! —el hombre esperó a que la nación entrara para poder cerrar la puerta, e inmediatamente corrió al asiento del piloto y dio marcha a la ambulancia.

—¡Alemania! —Italia llegó corriendo, y abrazó con mucha fuerza a su amigo—. ¡¿Corea estará bien, ve~?! —parecía preocupado.

—No lo sé… no lo sé —negó, torciendo un poco los labios—. Esperemos lo mejor.

Italia quedó catatónico, y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas dijo:

—Él me había dicho —el agua comenzó a caer por sus mejillas—… que… esto pasaría.

—¿Qué? —Alemania ladeó la cabeza, con suma confusión.

Un grito aterrador sobresaltó a todos.

—¡Taiwán! —China le reconoció en seguida. Él, y otras naciones más, corrieron hacia el lugar fuente del grito.

—¡No mires! —el alemán fue uno de los primeros llegar, después de China—. ¡No mire nadie! —hizo una señal con la mano para que retrocedieran, pero nadie le atendió.

Taiwán se encontraba de rodillas, simulando una posición fetal, pues se encontraba al borde del vómito.

—¡Taiwán, ¿te encuentras bien, aru~?! —se inclinó junto a ella, abrazándole de igual manera que el inglés lo hizo con él hace unos momentos.

—¡Están muertos! —la chica apuntó a los cuerpos que se encontraban sobre el estacionamiento.

—Sí, aru~… No mires, por favor, aru~.

—¡Taiwán! —Japón arribó con sus hermanos—. ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

—Japón, llévate a Taiwán de aquí, aru~.

—S-sí —ayudó a la fémina a ponerse de pie y se adentraron al hotel.

La policía había rodeado el lugar mientras los sucesos anteriores ocurrían.

Alemania no sabía cuál era la razón del porqué Corea fue herido por un simple golpe de auto. Si a un humano normal le hubiese pasado eso, en estos momentos estaría caminando por el túnel de la luz, porque su cuerpo no posee la misma resistencia que la de una nación. Pero nada cuadraba. El coreano es una nación. ¿Por qué no resistió el choque?, y sobre todo, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando cruzaba la calle? Demonios, lo mejor será preguntarle a China.

—Suficiente.

El habla alemán miró hacia su derecha, para después encontrarse con los superiores de China y Rusia.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo el político de la nación rusa.

—¡Señor! —el euroasiático le alcanzó.

—Rusia, por el momento no quiero oír nada de ti.

La nación bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Entendido.

—Hmn, demasiado teatro por hoy —el superior de china cruzó los brazos.

— _¡¿Teatro?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a este cabrón?!_ —pensó, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de ira.

—China, Rusia, síganos —ordenó el ruso, dándoles la espalda en el acto—. Y… traigan sus armas también —dicho eso ambos se paralizaron y compartieron la mirada con nervios vigorosos.

Siguieron órdenes y se alejaron del lugar, esperándose lo peor.

— _¿Por qué?_ —sus ojos azules comenzaron a visualizar toda el área del crimen—. _¿Por qué me siento tan débil?_ —agentes del FBI llegaron al hotel y dieron inicio al protocolo de seguridad—. _¿Tan… impotente?_ —miró las palmas de sus manos, y las tensó al sentir como algo frío caía sobre estas—. ¿Nieve?

Los pequeños cristales de hielo por fin comenzaban a caer de los cielos.

—Alemania —alguien le tomó por el brazo—. Tenemos que entrar, nos quieren hacer unas preguntas —era Italia, quien ya lo llevaba de camino al edificio.

Nunca se dio cuenta en que momento las demás naciones se habían adentrado al hotel para ser interrogados.

—B-bien.

 **[…]**

 _ **¿Cuál es el país más viejo del mundo?**_

 _ **A)**_ _China_ _ **  
B)**_ _San Marino_ _ **  
C)**_ _Japón_ _ **  
D)**_ _India_

 **[…]**

 _ **Rusia**_

 _4:44 PM._

—Mi pregunta es —el superior de China caminaba por detrás de ellos—: ¿Por qué traen armas? —apuntó a las dos _P226_ que se encontraban sobre la mesa—. Contesten.

—¿Por qué no habría de traerlas, aru~? —preguntó mostrando un enfado en su rostro—. No es como si fuéramos a atentar contra alguien, aru~.

—Porque lo decidimos nosotros, así de fácil.

El asiático no contesto, solo apartó la mirada al cruzarse de brazos.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación del ruso, cuestionando la situación en la pequeña sala de estar.

—Rusia —le llamó su jefe.

— _¿Da?_ —no se atrevió a cruzarle la mirada.

—Sabemos que fuiste tú quien le entregó el arma a China.

— _¡Mierda!_ —maldijo internamente, enterrándose las uñas en sus muslos—. Así es. No lo niego.

—Rusia, aru~ —el chino le miró desconcertado.

—Pero que quede claro —Rusia puso sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus manos—: yo tuve mis razones.

—Y, ¿me las dirás?

—No, señor —sonrió infantilmente—. No lo haré —cerró sus ojos.

 _~Flashback…~_

 _26 DE ENERO  
8:02 PM._

— _Xièxiè, aru~_ —el chino agradeció al taxista, dándole una breve reverencia por haberle traído al hotel.

— _¡De nada, señor~!_ —hizo la señal de adiós con la mano—. _Fue un placer conocerle~._

— _¡Adiós, aru~!_

El asiático bostezó y estiró su cuerpo.

— _Odio viajar en avión, aru~_ —se inclinó y recogió su maleta—. _Creo que lo mejor será llegar a dormir, aru~. Mañana tendré que levantarme temprano para ir a la estúpida reunión, aru~_ —volvió a bostezar—. _Maldición, aru~._

— _China._

Al escuchar su nombre, proveniente de aquella voz que tanto temía, soltó su equipaje y dio un salto hacia atrás.

— _¡¿Rusia?!_ —su corazón se aceleró—. _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

— _Estaba esperándote~_ —sonrió.

— _¿Khe? ¿Por qué, aru~?_

— _Porque te quiero preguntar algo._

— _Eh… pues… adelante, aru~._

El rostro del ruso de un momento a otro cambio de alegre a una profunda seriedad.

— _Antes de venir a Estados Unidos, ¿tu superior te ordenó o te prohibió algo?_

— _S-sí, aru~. Como siempre, aru~_ —ladeó la cabeza.

— _Algo como_ —chasqueó la lengua—: _¿prohibirte traer un arma?_

— _¿Cómo lo sabes, aru~?_ —inquirió con seriedad.

Rusia suspiró, cruzando la mirada con la del chino.

— _Tal y como lo imagine._

— _¡Oye, aru~! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso, aru~?!_

— _Bueno, a mí también me prohibieron portar un arma, por lo menos de fuego._

— _¿En serio, aru~?_

— _Sí_ —asintió—. _Algo me dice que algo no anda bien._

— _¿Por qué, aru~?_ —China arqueó una ceja con confusión.

— _Es difícil de explicar,_ _¿da?_ —se encogió entre hombros—. _Y ahora más al saber que también te prohibieron el uso de armas._

— _Oh, ya veo, aru~._

— _Y creo que no somos los únicos._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero fue el ruso quien comenzó nuevamente la plática:

— _Y, ¿obedeciste?_

— _Si te refieres a no traer un arma, sí, aru~. Obedecí, aru~._

— _Perfecto, entonces_ —se acercó a él, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia—… _toma_ —de su bolsillo sacó un arma _P226_.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No, aru~!_ —se quiso alejar, pero Rusia le tomó por la muñeca—. _¡Suéltame, aru~!_

— _¡China, cálmate!_

— _¡No, hasta que me sueltes, aru~!_

— _¡Bien!_ —dejó libre al asiático.

— _¡Gracias, aru~!_

— _¡De nada! ¡Toma el arma!_

— _¡No lo haré, aru~!_

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

— _¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi jefe, aru~!_

— _¡¿Crees que yo no?!_

— _¡Y si los tienes, ¿por qué desobedeces, aru~?!_

— _¡Por…_

— _¡¿Por qué, aru~?!_

— _¡Porque tengo miedo!_

Alto total del mundo.

— _China… tengo miedo._

— _¿M-miedo, aru~? Es nuevo… ver eso de ti, aru~._

— _Para mí también_ —dejo salir una risita—. _Es tan… tan…_

— _¿Horrible, aru~? ¿Cómo ser acosado por tu hermana, aru~?_ —preguntó inocente.

— _¡No! No es lo mismo_ —llevó una mano a su pecho—. _Este sentimiento lo he tenido antes. Solo una vez, y ha vuelto, más fuerte, mucho más fuerte_ —sus expresiones faciales realmente demostraban una gran angustia, la cual dejaba sorprendido a chino, pues nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

— _Rusia, yo…_

— _¡China, por favor!_ —tomó al asiático por los hombros y lo atrajo un poco hacia su rostro—. _Tienes que creerme que cuando te digo: que algo no anda bien, es porque realmente estoy seguro de que algo no anda bien_ —bajo la mirada—… _nos afecta, y no se el cómo_ —apretó sus manos contra la ropa del chino.

— _Rusia, aru~._

— _Por favor_ —cruzó la mirada con el asiático nuevamente—, _créeme. Eres el único en quien confió._

El mundo regreso a la normalidad.

— _Dame el arma, aru~._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡Dame la pinche arma antes de que cambie de opinión, aru~!_

El ruso sonrió emocionado, como un adolescente al pasar el semestre.

— _¡Gracias!_ —rápidamente le entregó el arma al asiático, quien guardo de manera inmediata el objeto bajo su camisa.

— _De nada, aru~_ —fingió demencia y recogió su equipaje—. _Pero me debes una, aru~._

— _¡Sí!_ —le abrazo por detrás.

— _¡Oye, aru~!_ —sintió algo chocar en su retaguardia—. _¡¿Q-q-qué es eso, aru~?!_

— _Traigo otra arma._

— _¡Quítate, aru~!_

 _~… Fin del flashback~_

—Y no podrán hacer nada al respecto —abrió sus ojos y los cruzó con los de su superior—. ¿Saben por qué?

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntaron al unísono.

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Definitivamente, ustedes las naciones no son más que unos malditos adolescentes rebeldes —dijo el político chino.

—Tiene toda la razón, señor.

Su jefe suspiró y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, la cual daba directamente a la escena del crimen, donde podían verse a los forenses y oficiales hacer su trabajo.

—China —le llamó el superior ruso.

—¿Si, aru~?

—Puedes irte. La policía está en la recepción, ve, y cuéntales todo lo que viste.

—Entendido, aru~ —dio una reverencia—. Con permiso, aru~ —y dicho eso salió del lugar, acompañado de su jefe.

Con pasos lentos y sonoros el hombre ruso comenzó a acercarse a la nación.

—Rompieron las reglas.

—¿Podría explicarse, señor? —miraba fijamente a la nada.

—Encontramos armas, tanto de fuego como blancas, en el equipaje de varias las naciones.

—Eso quiere decir, ¿qué invadieron nuestra privacidad?

—Quizá.

—Y, ¿qué a todos nos prohibieron traer armas?

—Mmm… puede ser —cada vez se acercaba al ojivioleta.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se entera de ello? —observó al hombre de reojo, quien ya había llegado a su lado.

—Oh, Rusia~. Eso nadie lo sabrá. ¿Sabes por qué? —se puso frente a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —con una mirada amenazante se inclinó hacia el frente para quedar cara a cara con la nación—… yo lo digo.

Rusia recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de su superior.

 **[…]**

 _ **América**_

El jet despegó, con la nación ya acomodada en su asiento correspondiente. A pesar de eso, se encontraba completamente solo. No había ningún pasajero más que él. Otras veces le había tocado volar con algún político.

—Bien~ —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡Nieve al fin~! —observaba por la ventanilla como los copos pintaban la ciudad de blanco poco a poco—. Espero que esto no afecte el vuelo.

 _4:50 PM._

América vio como a unos pocos metros una televisión, y, como era algo obvio, buscó en la bolsa del asiento del frente, encontrando de manera inmediata el control remoto.

—Algo de distracción~ —encendió el televisor.

"—Nee Nee Papa~… —lo primero que apareció fue un extraño ending de algún anime."

"—¡Baje 20 kilos en menos de una semana~!"

"—¡AJAJAJAJA!"

"—¡GOOOL!"

"—¡Un titan!"

"—Repitan después de mi: "La pasta es sagrada" —un chef italiano y su programa de cocina."

"—Meow."

"—¡¿Usted ha desobedecido?! ¡¿Qué carajo le pasa?! —un hombre golpeaba la mesa con toda la ira del mundo—. ¡Dígame! ¡¿Qué dirá en su defensa?!"

—No me arrepiento de nada, ¡HAHA!

"—¡Rebelde de mier…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ ***(1) Maniobra RCP.**_ _O bien,_ _ **r**_ _eanimación_ _ **c**_ _ardio_ _ **p**_ _ulmonar, es un procedimiento de emergencia para salvar vidas que se utiliza cuando una persona ha dejado de respirar y el corazón ha cesado de palpitar. Esto puede suceder después de una descarga eléctrica, un ataque cardíaco, ahogamiento o cualquier otra circunstancia que ocasione la detención de la actividad cardíaca._

 _ ***(2) Intubación endotraqueal.**_ _Es un procedimiento médico en el cual se coloca una_ _cánula o sonda (tubo) en la tráquea a través de la boca o la nariz. En la mayoría de las situaciones de urgencia, se coloca a través de la boca._

 _ ***(3) Ambú.**_ _Un ambú, también conocido como resucitador-manual o bolsa-autoinflable, es un dispositivo manual para proporcionar ventilación con presión positiva para aquellos pacientes que no respiran o que no lo hacen adecuadamente. Se trata de un dispositivo esencial de cualquier kit de emergencia para fuera de un hospital (como por ejemplo una ambulancia) y también se utiliza con frecuencia en los hospitales como parte indispensable del equipamiento de un carro de paradas y en las salas de urgencias._

 _ ***(4) Respiración mecánica o artificial.**_ _O bien, ventilación mecánica, es una estrategia terapéutica que consiste en reemplazar o asistir mecánicamente la ventilación pulmonar espontánea cuando ésta es inexistente o ineficaz para la vida. Para llevar a cabo la ventilación mecánica se puede recurrir o bien a una máquina (ventilador mecánico) o bien a una persona bombeando el aire manualmente mediante la compresión de una bolsa o fuelle de aire (ambú)._

 _ **Respuesta:**_ _B_ _._

 _ ***Dato curioso…  
**_ Según algunos, San Marino, es uno de los países más pequeños del mundo, y es también el más viejo; está completamente rodeado por Italia. Fue fundado el año 301 el día 3 de septiembre. La constitución de San Marino es la más antigua del mundo, habiendo sido escrita el año 1600. Aunque haya sido fundado el año 301, el país no fue reconocido como independiente hasta el año de 1631 por el Papa.

…

 **Nota de autora:**

¡Aprendiendo primeros auxilios con Valky… parte 1! :v En esta fic se aprenderá de todo. (?

En esta historia los shippeos estarán presentes a cada momento, y tranquilas, tratare de poner todos los posibles. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hay para todos los gustos.

Kla, kla, kla~. En el siguiente capítulo verán el por qué tantas naciones y no naciones a las afueras del hotel, equis de.

Gracias por leer. n.n/

* * *

 **Omake~**

 _Cine – Parte II_

 _~En la entrada~_

—¡Corre! —el inglés pasó por debajo de las piernas del hombre.

China tomó los alimentos y corrió cine adentro.

—¡Deténgalos!

 _~En el baño~_

—¡Ayuda! —Canadá comenzaba a desesperarse—. Necesito aire… necesito aire —hiperventilaba, mientras su rostro se empapaba de sudor—. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

 _~En la sala~_

Rumania no aguantó la risa y empezó a burlarse de la húngara.

—¡Pareces un…

—¡Perro! —Hungría le dio un golpe directo a la quijada.

Varias naciones intentaron apaciguar la situación, pero solo la empeoraron. La sala de cine se había convertido en un ring.

 _~En la tienda~_

—¿Y qué es eso?

El alemán no pudo soportarlo más, así que dejo salir un gran grito de frustración.

Todos ahí presentes voltearon a verle con temor, menos la mujer adulta:

—¿Alguien me habló?

—¡Me lleva la…

 _~En los pasillos~_

China e Inglaterra corrían a toda velocidad abrazando sus alimentos, mientras varios guardias les perseguían.

—¡No te detengas, aru~! ¡Estamos por llegar, aru~!

 _~En el baño~_

El canadiense voló la puerta en pedazos de una patada.

—¡Aire! —tambaleándose, salió corriendo hasta chocar con alguien y caer al suelo.

—¿China? ¿Inglaterra? —dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —preguntaron al unísono.

—Canadá —bajo la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto! —dijo el inglés.

—¡Qué bueno que te encontramos, aru~! —sin pedir permiso metió varias golosinas al bolsillo del americano.

—¿Qué? —ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Ahora corre, aru~!

—¡¿Qué?!

Los tres se pusieron de pie y corrieron a más no poder.

—¡Separémonos! —ordenó Inglaterra, y después el trío se dispersó, yéndose por caminos diferentes.

 _~En todos lados~_

1\. Todos gritaron. Sea por dolor, estrés o ira.

2\. Japón sacó una fotografía al momento.

2.1. Prusia, quien parecía padecer obesidad mórbida, debido a la chamarra estaba llena de alimentos, pasó trotando frente al nipón, tambaleándose por el peso.

— _¡KESESESE!_

"—En las noticias de hoy —dijo el reportero del noticiero—: Varias personas son detenidas por causar disturbios en una sala de cine. Se reportan 12 heridos."

* * *

 **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es "ficticio". Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


	5. Son solo especulaciones

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

VHS glitch. Sonido de estática.

— _¡¿Alguien… me oye?!_ —preguntó una voz femenina. Se escuchaba distorsionada—. _Por favor, alguien… ¡quien sea!… ¡Vengan a ayudarme!_

Disparos, seguido de un grito.

— _¡No, por favor!_

Risas.

— _¡Ayúdenme!_ —sollozó—. _¡No debí entrar! ¡Lo siento!_ —dijo, seguido de eso, dejo salir un grito desgarrador—. _¡Yo no sé nada… no vi nada! ¡Deténganse!_ —suplicó.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Soledad.

Miedo.

— _¡No!_

 **¡▲!**

 _01000101 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101100 01100001 01101110 00101110_

* * *

 **Hetalia:**

 **The Doomsday Clock**

Capítulo #4  
~ Son solo especulaciones ~

 _¡Al fin! Como me tarde un shingo no les quitare el tiempo con mis notitas. xD Aunque eso sí, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs, y los follows! Son oro para mí~._

 _¡Rolen las papas y el chesco, porque aquí les va el cuarto capítulo!_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated T (13+): No recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos.**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni racistas. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

…

Humor negro moderado **/** Constantes debates históricos, políticos y religiosos **/** Temas conspirativos **/** Uso indiscriminado de acrobacias y tecnología militar **/** Mundo Utópico.

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra**_

—Entonces —escribía con cautela en su libreta—, ¿no vio el rostro de los atacantes?

—Por milésima vez —el de iris verde se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada—: no.

 _5:22 PM._

—Entendido, señor —el oficial guardó la punta del bolígrafo—. Gracias —dicho eso, se alejó de la nación.

Era sorprendente ver a los representantes de países siendo interrogados por la ley. Eso era algo nuevo.

—De nada, creo.

—¿Inglaterra? —alguien llamó.

— _Hey_ —sonrió levemente al ver al alemán acercarse—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Supongo que bien —le mostró sus palmas de la mano, las cuales se encontraban manchadas de un aceite negro—. Tomaron mis huellas.

—Somos dos —enseñó la negrura de sus extremidades.

—Tres —Italia se unió a la conversación, llegando con las manos pintadas en alto.

—Hola, Italia —Inglaterra saludó—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—. Aunque sigo tratando de entender que es lo que está pasando.

—Todos, _my friend._

—Y, ¿tu, Inglaterra? —Alemania le cruzó la mirada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Fuiste testigo, ¿no es así?

—¿Q-qué? —frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, solo se quedó esperando la respuesta.

—Sí —no aguantó el peso de la mirada del alemán, así que contestó honestamente.

—Apestas a cigarro. ¿Estabas en el balcón?

—Hijo de puta —dijo entre risitas—. Deberías ser detective.

—Gracias —el alemán sonrió, halagado ante las palabras.

—Bueno, señor detective —pasó a recargarse en la pared—, déjeme explicarle —metió las manos a sus bolsillos—: me encontraba en el balcón, fumando, como de costumbre. Quería relajarme y olvidarme de ese "tratado" que parece que lo escribió un niño de 5 años.

—Pensé que era el único —refiriéndose al tratado.

—Exacto —asintió—. Fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas —prosiguió.

 _~Flashback…~_

 _4:10 PM._

Inglaterra se encontraba sentado en el suelo del balcón, con una pierna estirada y otra flexionada, sintiendo como la brisa helada acariciaba su cuerpo. El sabor a tabaco relajaba sus papilas gustativas, y el humo del mismo salía disparado entre sus labios.

— _Esto apesta_ —susurró, golpeando la colilla del cigarro para que las cenizas cayeran.

Tomó otro sorbo de su cigarrillo.

— _Gracias, daze~._

— _De nada, aru~._

Escuchó las voces cerca de él.

— _¿Por qué tuvimos que venir, daze~?_

— _¿Cómo?_

El de ojos verdes apagó el tabaco contra el suelo, entretanto expulsaba el humo de la boca.

— _Me voy_ —se puso de pie encaminándose a la habitación. No estaba de humor para escuchar las mismas quejas de las reuniones innecesarias.

— _Sí, ¿es necesario asistir a estas reuniones, daze~?_

— _No te entiendo, aru~._

— _¿Cuál es la necesidad de asistir a reuniones de poderes internacionales? Digo, ¿cuál es el motivo? No podemos opinar, ni siquiera cruzarnos las miradas, porque si lo hacemos estamos "desobedeciendo las reglas", daze~._

Inglaterra se detuvo a seco, y, como si fuese un auto, metió reversa a su camino hasta llegar junto a la barda. Asomando un poco la cabeza, vio de reojo como las naciones asiáticas mantenían la conversación en el balcón de abajo; al notar eso, se puso de cuclillas para evitar ser descubierto.

— _¿Me crees Wikipedia, aru~?_

— _No, pero tu vejez te hace sabio, daze~ —_ rió.

— _¡Oye!_

Ambos rieron.

La ciudad se nublaba, eso calmaba al inglés. Lo hacía recordar su hogar.

— _Estoy cansado de ser un títere, daze~._

El rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras del coreano.

— _¿Qué? —_ y parece que al chino también.

— _Escuchaste bien, daze~. ¡Yo también soy humano, daze~! ¡Tú también eres humano, daze~! ¿Por qué no nos tratan como tal, daze~?_

Con cautela, Inglaterra se puso de pie para poder ver a las naciones discutir. Sacó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para verles el cabello desde arriba.

— _Es… porque… somos diferentes, aru~._

— _¡¿De qué manera, daze~?! ¡Tenemos ojos, cabello, boca, órganos, brazos, piernas!… sentimientos… recuerdos… vida._

El europeo sintió su corazón hacerse chiquito.

— _Sí, no lo dudo. Sin embargo, poseemos una maldita inmortalidad que nos hace superiores a todo ser humano, aru~._

Ahora sintió confusión ante el tono de voz de China.

— _¡Dime, aru~! ¡Explícame, aru~! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede cargar 10 veces su propio peso?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede sobrevivir a un disparo a la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano puede partir un árbol en dos de una sola patada?! ¡¿Qué clase de humano no envejece?!_

— _¡Uno al cual la vida le ha brindado una gran misión, daze~!_ —interrumpió.

— _¡¿Qué misión, aru~?!_

— _¡La de proteger, amar y defender a su país, daze~! A su gente… su historia… su_ —una pequeña pausa— _su dignidad, daze~._

— _Fuck, esto está mal —_ Inglaterra pensó. Se sentía culpable al escuchar una conversación ajena _—. Pero, ¡mierda!, esto se puso interesante._

— _No._

— _¿Qué mierda te pasa, daze~?_

— _Yo… yo no…_

— _¡Estúpido! —_ esa palabra interrumpió la discusión _—. ¡¿No escuchaste nada lo que te dije?! —_ parecía ser una voz femenina.

El europeo se lanzó contra el suelo. El grito lo había asustado.

— _Wow —_ dijo China _—. Esa mujer realmente sí que tiene una poderosa voz, aru~._

— _Como la suya el discutir —_ el inglés susurró.

— _¡Te dije perfectamente que rechazamos la oferta!_

La curiosidad de Inglaterra volvió a atacar, haciendo que la nación se asomase nuevamente, pero esta vez, en busca de la mujer.

— _¡Las armas están defectuosas!_ —logró dar con la fémina, la cual se encontraba hablando con una persona vestida con una chaqueta deportiva negra (con el gorro puesto), jeans azul naval, botas militares y guantes blancos.

— _¿Esa es…? —_ los asiáticos seguían hablando.

— _La consejera de mi superior, daze~ —_ chasqueó la lengua _—._ _¿Con quién habla, daze~? Y, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí, daze~?_

— _¿La oferta es rechazada?_ —inquirió el anónimo.

— _¡Si, así es! Las armas no son lo suficientemente poderosas para siquiera herir a una nación._

— _The hell?! —_ Inglaterra paró más la oreja, poniéndose bajo la barda para no ser visto mientras seguía viendo de reojo.

— _Entendido_ —dijo el extraño, quien llevaba puesta una máscara de tigre que cubría toda su cabeza—. _Entonces_ —alzó la mano e hizo una señal— _… ya no me eres útil._

— _¿Qué?_ —la asiática ladeó la cabeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuello de la mujer fue atravesado de atrás hacia adelante por un _kyoketsu shoge_ , salpicando de sangre el suelo y los autos más cercanos a ella. Unas gotas del líquido carmesí alcanzaron la máscara del encapuchado y parte de la banqueta.

— _What the fucking hell?!_

— _¡No!_

— _¡No! ¡Corea, espera, aru~!_

Escuchó a los asiáticos gritar. Cuando examinó el balcón se dio cuenta que estos ya no estaban.

— _Shit, shit, shit —_ maldecía internamente.

El arma blanca fue sacada bruscamente de la mujer, haciendo que esa área del estacionamiento se pintara de rojo. La asiática primero cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose la hemorragia del cuello, después su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, para que finalmente cayese muerta en la grava.

Otro encapuchado, poseedor de una máscara de mapache, se acercó al cuerpo de la asiática, pues enredaba la cadena de su arma, ya que él había sido el atacante hace unos momentos.

— _Maldita zorra_ —el tigre pateó el cadáver—. _Larguémonos de aquí._

El mapache asintió.

Ambos salieron corriendo a la par.

Ver la sangre gotear de los autos le causaba una extraña clase de pánico; pánico que no lo dejaba reaccionar:

— _Muévete, idiota_ —se insultaba internamente—. _Muévete. ¡Muévete!_ —logró mover las piernas—. _¡Muévete!_ —y dicho eso, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Su corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar. Y todo su cuerpo no se queda atrás; la adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo le ayudaba a corres más rápido de lo normal.

Un hombre con el carrito de aseo salió de una habitación vecina. Instintivamente, Inglaterra la brincó con un salto de piola, asustando al trabajador.

— _Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios…_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni el mismo lo sabía. ¿Salir a ayudar? No. Está muerta. Es más que obvio que está muerta. ¿Perseguir a los agresores? Ellos ya deben de haber llegado a la China. ¿Huir? Quizá.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de eliminar ideas erróneas de su mente. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Era el puto testigo de un asesinato político… ¡político!

No se percató de que ya había bajado más de tres pisos. Podía escuchar la voz de China llamar al coreano.

En un piso menos, se topó con Suiza, quien se asomaba por la puerta:

— _¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?!_ —le preguntó algo desconcertado.

— _¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta!_ —fue lo único que pudo responder. No podía conjugar otras palabras. El miedo invadía su cuerpo, pero no por eso dejaba de correr.

— _¿Muerta?_ —el suizo se sorprendió ante el actuar de Inglaterra—. _¡Liechtenstein_ —llamó a su hermana—, _ahora regreso! ¡No vayas a salir para nada!_

— _¿Pasa algo?_ —la menor se asustó ante la mirada del rubio.

— _¡No – salgas!_ —dijo dejando un espacio entre las palabras.

— _E-entendido._

Suiza se limitó a correr; decidió caminar con pasos apresurados.

— _No, no, no… relájate_ —el inglés tratada de guardar la calma, incluso se dio un golpe en la frente para reaccionar—. _No es momento para llorar._

Aceleró su carrera, resbalándose por el piso mojado para llegar más rápido a las escaleras.

Bajando, lo primero que puedo notar fue a Alemania e Italia reincorporase. Parecía que se hubiesen caído.

— _¡Inglaterra, ¿te encuentras bien?!_ —preguntó el alemán—. _¿Qué sucede?_

— _¡Llama a emergencias, ahora!_ —por fin pudo dar una respuesta inteligente. No se molestó en detenerse.

— _Algo pasó —_ el ojiazul salió tras el inglés _—. Vamos —_ ordenó al italiano _._

— _¿Q-qué? —_ se quedó inmóvil.

— _¡Muévete!_

— _¡Ve! —_ chilló, obedeciendo a Alemania.

En menos de 5 segundos, lograron alcanzar al de cejas prominentes.

— _¡¿Sucedió algo?! —_ el alemán interrogó a Inglaterra, pero no hubo más que un silencio incómodo.

— _¡Inglaterra, ¿estás bien?! —_ Italia trató de evaluar la situación.

Nada. Solo el sonido las pisadas al correr.

Inglaterra abrió la puerta de un empujón, topándose con lo peor: lo roja escena del crimen.

— _¡Mierda, Inglaterra! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_ —Alemania gritó con mucha autoridad, mientras evitaba que la puerta se cerrase.

— _Fuck!_ —el ojiverde desvió la mirada del lago carmesí.

— _¡¿Estas bien?!_ —rápidamente, el alemán se frenó al quedar junto a Inglaterra.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una mujer sumergida en sangre. Dicho líquido pintaba gran parte de los autos cercanos a ella, y, más a lo lejos, se podía distinguir los cadáveres de dos hombres.

 _~… Fin del flashback~_

Alemania quedó en shock:

— _Mein Gott._

— _Mein Gott_ —Inglaterra repitió sus palabras, como en señal de conformidad ante ellas.

—Tengo una duda —dijo Italia.

—¿Cuál?

—Dijiste que presenciaste la muerte de la consejera.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué había otros dos cuerpos aparecieron junto a ella?

Alemania e Inglaterra cruzaron las miradas, pasmados.

—Y, ¿si son los hombres que asesinaron a la mujer? —Italia teorizo.

—No. Eso es imposible —el inglés negó con la cabeza—; los vi escapar.

—Eso quiere decir que había más hombres, ¿no?

—Italia, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Alemania le miró con rareza.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Inglaterra: los hombres vestían con capuchas negras, jean, botas y guantes. Esa ropa también la llevaban los hombres en el estacionamiento.

Analizando bien la situación el ojiverde se dio una palmada en la frente:

— _Shit!_ ¡Es verdad!

—Me sorprendes, Italia —le dijo el alemán.

—Ve~ —sonrió.

—Pero, entonces, ¿quién les asesinó? —Inglaterra puso en duda.

Nadie contestó.

El sonido de la estática de las radios policiacas dejaba en claro que cualquier actitud sospechosa les costaría la cabeza. Salir corriendo, mentir o tratar de esconder algo podría tener grandes consecuencias.

Alemania e Italia se pusieron frente a frente, fingiendo que hablaban. Inglaterra sacó su celular para simular que hacia una llamada. Esto lo hacías para evitar llamar la atención.

—China y Corea son los únicos que saben lo que en verdad pasó. Puede que también Rusia —el inglés especuló.

—Quizá —Alemania asintió.

Italia bajo la mirada:

—Y, ¿si alguien de ellos —refiriéndose a las naciones dichas por Inglaterra— fue quien… quien asesinó a los hombres?

— _What?!_ —se contuvo de gritar.

—¿Qué carajos, Italia? —el de ojos azules dijo entre dientes.

—Solo piénsenlo: no había nadie más aparte de la consejera, si de civiles hablamos; ambos hombres llevaban la misma vestimenta que los atacantes; los primeros en salir fueron ellos (China, Corea y Rusia), y, misteriosamente, los cuerpos aparecieron.

—P-pero solo íbamos a uno piso de distancia —Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

—Lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen actuar.

—¡Italia! —Alemania llamó.

—No me mal entiendan. No estoy señalándolos como asesinos. Solo digo que actuaron en defensa propia. Digo, no sé, ¿quizá fueron atacados?

—Puede… puede ser —el alemán se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Mierda —Inglaterra no se lo creía. Dejo salir una risa nerviosa.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó, indicando que había llegado al piso. De el, la nación representante de China bajó, acompañado de su jefe, quien lucía más estoico de lo normal.

—¡China! —Japón quiso acercarse, pero uno de los guardaespaldas del político chino se interpuso en su camino.

—Lo siento, señor Japón, pero el señor China no se encuentra bien en estos momentos —dijo el hombre de traje con una sonrisa alegre pintando sus labios.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso quiero verlo —trató de avanzar, sin embargo la taiwanesa lo tomó por el brazo.

—Te están provocando —la chica se lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la recepción, después de todo, era una gigantesca.

—¿Japón enojado? —Inglaterra alzó la ceja—. Eso es nuevo.

—No está enojado —Alemania, quien conocía más al asiático, negó—; está preocupado. Tanto por Corea como por China, porque, por más que lo niegue, siguen siendo sus hermanos.

—Ya veo.

China siguió su jefe hasta la salida, sin levantar la mirada en algún momento, dejando a todos en la duda, pues muchos tenían pensado preguntarle qué había pasado.

—Las cosas no podrían ponerse peor —el ojiverde suspiró.

Momentos después, la campanilla del otro ascensor sonó.

—Debe de ser Rusia —dijo Alemania—. Tengo por entendido que nadie tiene permiso usar el ascensor, pero por lo visto con China, nosotros sí.

—Al menos no tendré que regresar por las escaleras —Inglaterra dijo aliviado. No pensaba volver a usarlas después de haberlas bajado como si de un maratón se tratase.

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir a la nación más alta de todas.

—Miren~, si es Ru… —Italia se tragó las palabras. Algo lo había sorprendido.

Y al parecer no era el único impresionado; aquellos que estaban cerca del ascensor también. Tales como Hungría, Lituania y Ucrania.

—¿Hermano? —la hermana mayor del ruso comenzó a temblar, sintiendo como el agua de sus ojos empezaba a caer por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué… que te…?

Rusia sonrió, sin importarle que su labio estuviese sangrando:

—Hola —dijo como si nada.

Parte de su mejilla derecha se había tornado morada e inflamada. Era el claro resultado de un puñetazo.

 **[…]**

 _ **Canadá**_

 _THE SHOPS AT COLUMBUS CIRCLE  
5:35 PM._

El norteamericano degustaba de un dulce y cremoso helado de fresa cubierto con una deliciosa cobertura de chocolate, acompañada de chispas de colores y una galleta de waffle sabor vainilla. Eso, sin olvidar la cereza a medio morder posada en el centro del glaseado.

La canción "John Wayne" de Lady Gaga sonaba en los altavoces del centro comercial.

 **[Lady Gaga – John Wayne]**

Los ojos violetas de la nación miraban con asombro el lugar iluminado con mil y un focos de colores que mantenían una coreografía para cautivar al visitante.

—¿Qué tal tu helado? —la nación francesa le abrazó por detrás de la nuca—. ¿Frío?

—Sí, y muy delicioso —dijo mordiendo la galleta—. ¿Gusta?

—No, gracias. Ya me comí el mío —Francia colocó las manos en su cintura para después estirarse—. Y que te he dicho de hablarme de usted.

—Oh, cierto. Lo olvide.

—El usted me hace sentir viejo.

— _Désolé._

—No te disculpes —le sonrió—, pero no me vuelvas a hablar de usted.

— _Compris._

—Sigamos~ —el de larga cabellera tomó la delantera.

Ambas naciones llevaban bolsas de compras de diferentes tiendas departamentales. Tales como: _Hugo Boss, Swarovski, J. Crew,_ _Apple,_ entre otras.

—Me preguntó que estará haciendo Inglaterra —Francia veía como los mensajes de Whatsapp no se marcaban ni en visto:

 _"Llevaré a Canadá a dar una vuelta. Quizá se tranquilice."_

 _"Cejas: Cuídalo, por favor. Cualquier cosa me avisas."_

 _"Cejas: Por cierto trae cereal y leche. En las noches me da flojera bajar al restaurante."_

 _"¿Algo más?"_

 _"Cejas: Tu muerte."_

 _"¿Por qué eres así? —[Carita llorando]—"_

Eran los mensajes de las 3:00 en punto.

 _"Oye, cejas"_

 _"Iggy."_

 _"Idiota."_

 _"asdfksdjksadnvmc."_

 _"zxmvzbxncrewt."_

 _"qwewhjgjkxzca."_

 _"Inglaperra"_

 _"—[Audio de 37 segundo] —"_

Eran los mensajes de las 4:26.

—Quizá bajo a comer y dejo su celular cargando —especuló el canadiense.

—Puedo que sí, pero me extraña de él. Se la pasa pegado al celular y nunca lo deja descargar —guardó el Smartphone en su bolsillo trasero.

—Viajar le estresa mucho. Puede que se esté tomando un descanso de la vida —dijo tomándoselo con gracias.

—Un descanso de nosotros —el francés le siguió la corriendo.

—Eso suena más creíble.

Ambos se sonrieron. Hacía mucho que no salían a dar la vuelta juntos.

—Y, dime, Canadá, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Canadá? —se giró en su búsqueda.

Para su sorpresa, la nación se encontraba acariciando a unos cachorros fuera de una tienda de mascotas. Todos ellos pugs:

—Hola, amiguito~ —dijo con voz chillona—. Eres gordo y arrugado.

Al francés le fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa:

—Canadá, deja a tu hermano —refiriese a América— en paz.

—América no es arrugado —el norteamericano se encamino junto al francés.

—Pero si gordo.

—Eh…

—Ven —lo volvió a abrazar—, vamos a comer. Yo invitó.

—P-pero si tú has pagado todo; la ropa, las lociones, los relojes, los helados —dijo apenado—… déjame ser yo quien pague esta vez.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante~ —no quiso entrar en discusión.

—Gracias —sonrió, cómodo ante la respuesta—. ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Me dirás hipócrita, pero me urge comer algo grasoso e infartante.

—¿Vamos a McDonald's? Los infartos ahí son seguros.

—¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos! —nuevamente, tomó la delantera—. "Arriba, arriba".

Canadá al fin podía sentirse relajado. Tantos días de estarse soportando… ¡Dios! Creía en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza.

"—Noticias de última hora —la pantalla de una tienda atrapó la atención del de iris violeta—: se confirma el asesinato de la consejera de Corea del Sur fuera de las instalaciones del hotel donde se hospeda el personal militar que el día de hoy acudió a la Reunión Mundial."

—¡Carajo! —el canadiense gritó.

—¡Oye! ¡Que grosero! —Francia se detuvo al ver que se quedó atrás—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—¡Ven! —le hizo un ademan para que se acercase.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mira! —apuntó a la televisión.

—¡A la mierda!

—Y yo soy el grosero.

—¡Shh!

El televisor mostraba una toma área de la escena del crimen, donde se podían ver tres sábanas blancas cubriendo los cuerpos de las víctimas.

—Señor, ¿dónde compró su helado? —un infante se acercó al norteamericano, haciéndosele agua en la boca al ver la colorida cremosidad.

—Un momento, amiguito —le vio de reojo, intentando concentrarse en el noticiero.

"—Se sabe que otras dos personas fueron asesinadas."

—¿De qué sabor es? —el pequeño seguía insistiendo.

—Fresa —apenas contestó—. ¡E-espera!

La noticia resultó ser llamativa para las personas que pasaban por ahí:

"—También, hay un herido en estado de gravedad…"

—¿Me lo da?

Sin decir nada, Canadá le entregó el helado.

—¡Gracias~! —y se fue dando brinquitos.

"—… según los informes, se trata de alguien del personal militar."

Esa última oración detonó los nervios de los rubios, pues al decir "personal militar" se refería a una nación.

—¡Vamos! —Francia se dispuso a salir.

—¡Sí!

Estaban a punto de salir, pero…

—¡Oigan! —les llamó una mujer.

Ambos se giraron.

—¡¿Por qué le dieron un helado a mi hijo?! —la paranoia de toda madre de que le den dulces "envenenados" a sus hijos se manifestó frente a las naciones.

Cruzaron las miradas sin saber que decir.

—¡Corre! —el canadiense gritó, haciendo la acción dicha.

Francia le obedeció e hizo lo mismo.

—¡Policía! —la mujer se puso histérica.

—¡Finge demencia! ¡Finge demencia!

 **[…]**

 _ **Hungría**_

La castaña observaba desde su balcón como los forenses tomaban fotografías de la escena del crimen. Los cadáveres, los charcos y salpicaduras de sangre, los casquillos de bala; todo era evidenciado e indicado con señaladores criminalistas.

 _5:50 PM._

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Si?

— _Hungría~_ —contestó alguien del otro lado.

—Oh, por Dios —al reconocer la voz, se contuvo las ganas de lanzarse por la ventana—. Pensé que era una broma.

Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a abrir la puerta:

—¿Es en serio, Prusia? —dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Hungría —el albino saludó con una brillante sonrisa. No permitiría que los tratos de la fémina le quitasen su asombrosidad—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La húngara se le quedo viendo con estoicismo.

—Traje alcohol y botana —mostró unas las bolsas de plástico que llevaba en las manos.

Eso convenció a la chica. Esbozando una sonrisa de lado, permitió al habla alemana entrar a su habitación.

—Gracias~ —pasó victorioso, tomando una maleta que había dejado recargada sobre la pared.

Ya adentro, Hungría le indicó donde dejar sus cosas; una mesa de cristas junto al balcón.

—Cuando me enviaste el mensaje de que vendrías a mi habitación porque tenía una mejor vista de —volteó a ver la sangrienta escena—… "el panorama", creí que lo decías en broma.

—La broma era hacerte creer que era una broma. Por eso puse muchos emojis al final del mensaje. Nadie se toma en serio a los emojis —dijo colocando la maleta sobre el suelo—. Diez pisos igual a mejor vista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió al ver como sacaba toda la ropa de su maleta hasta dejarla completamente vacía.

—Voltéate.

—¿Qué?

—¡Voltéate!

—Ay, como sea —se dio media vuelta.

—No vayas a mirar.

—Sí, sí —no le importaban sus palabras.

Después de escuchar el sonido de varios metales chocar, se le permitió observar:

—Ya has lo que quieras —dijo el prusiano.

—¿Qué hicis… —se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡Prusia! ¡¿Qué carajos?!

—Asombroso, ¿no? —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Todo un equipo de artefactos espía había adornado la mesa de la europea.

—¡¿Cómo metiste eso al país?!

—No preguntes por mis bisnes —dijo exaltado.

Rodó los ojos.

—Oye, ¿trajiste tu laptop? —el albino comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Préstamela. Necesito enseñarte algo —le mostró una memoria.

La chica sacó su computador del armario y lo colocó sobre la cama.

Prusia conectó la memoria. La pantalla lanzó varios de videos.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Videos de la cámara de seguridad de mi maleta.

—¿Cámara de seguridad en tu male… Prusia, ¿qué mierda?

—La inseguridad anda fea.

¿Por qué lo dejo entrar? Así. Alcohol y botana.

—La cámara se activa cuando abren la maleta sin introducir la contraseña.

— _What?!_ —Hungría no podía evitar imaginarse una película de espías.

—Increíble, lo sé —bajo hasta llegar al último archivo—. Mira esto —le acercó el computador.

—Es la fecha del día de hoy —dijo al ver el título de un video.

—Y mira la hora.

—Las 8:30 AM —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. A esa hora inicio la reunión.

—Así es —el albino asintió—. Ahora, mira el video —reprodujo la grabación.

Al principio todo era negro, pero cuando los colores pintaron la pantalla todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para la húngara:

—Malditos, hijos de perra —dijo entre dientes, absteniéndose de salir a golpear idiotas.

—Dije lo mismo —abrió una bolsa de frituras.

 **[…]**

 _ **¿Cuántos países hay en el mundo?**_

 _ **A)**_ _194_ _ **  
B)**_ _203_ _ **  
C)**_ _184_ _ **  
D)**_ _163_

 **[…]**

 _ **Canadá**_

Francia iba de copiloto, el norteamericano conducía, y el embotellamiento les causaba una horrible jaqueca; largas filas de autos trataban de avanzar al mismo tiempo, pues todos los semáforos se encontraban en verde. Lo peor de todo, al menos cuatro carros terminaron envueltos en un accidente en pleno centro del camino.

 _6:13 PM._

—Solo dos calles más. Solo dos. Solo dos —susurró, golpeando el volante con los pulgares.

—¿Quieres… quieres que conduzca? —el francés se ofreció.

—¡No! —le gritó.

El mayor se encogió entre hombros, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—N-no… no —al percatarse de la forma en la que le había contestado se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza—. No, gracias —se echó cabello para atrás—. Lo siento. No quise gritarte.

—Nah. Lo veía venir —dijo apacible—. No hay problema.

—¡No! ¡De verdad lo siento! —apretó la mandíbula fuertemente—. ¡Es solo que…!

—Wow, tranquilo —Francia mantuvo la calma. Debía mantenerse cuerdo si las cosas se salían de control—. Todo está bien. Inglaterra ya me contestó los mensajes. Llegando nos explicara.

—¿A si? —el canadiense comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Sí —asintió, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

Las luces, la música, los motores, los gritos, el tic tac del reloj del francés… todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—A la mierda todo —Canadá sonrió.

—¿Qué?

El norteamericano se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

—¡No! ¡Canadá! —sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en persecución a la nación. Desde lo lejos, colocó la alarma a la camioneta, eso sin apartar la vista del canadiense.

Y así se abandonaron el lugar, corriendo entre la multitud de personas y el embotellamiento de autos.

 **[…]**

 _ **Prusia**_

—Mira nada más~ —la vista de los binoculares le permitía ver con claridad la escena del crimen—. Parece que alguien tiene problemas de ira —comentó después de ver el cuerpo de la asiática ser destapado—. Y el problema es que está entrenado —la precisión de las heridas lo dejo sorprendido.

 _6:30 PM._

—¿Entrenado? —Hungría se encontraba sentada en la pequeña sala junto a la puerta del balcón, cruzada de piernas mientras degustaba de una copa de vino tinto.

—Así es —colgó los binoculares en su cuello para poder escribir en una libreta—. Le dio justo en la laringe —señaló en un dibujo de la libreta las áreas dañadas del cuerpo de la mujer—; la atravesó por completo. Y, ¿sabes que es lo más sorprendente?

—¿Qué es lo más sorprendente, Prusia? —inquirió sin mucha importancia.

—Parece que cuando extrajeron en arma —el albino recreó toda una escena en su mente, imaginándose como el interior del cuello de la mujer era acribillado— la vena yugular anterior reventó. Todo reventó.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—¡Que fue un ataque premeditado!

—Explícate —su curiosidad le exigió saber más.

Prusia tomó su libreta y se dirigió a la húngara:

—La forma en cómo la asesinaron fue rápida y efectiva. Solo observa —le entregó el cuadernillo—. La zona apuñalada es una de la más frágil e importante del ser humano, después de la cabeza.

—El cuello —dijo analizando el dibujo, algo feo, pero entendible.

—¡El cuello! —asintió—. Un golpe bien efectuado; muerte segura.

—Sigo sin entender porque es un ataque premeditado.

—Solo especulo sobre ello; por lo que vi, el cuerpo no presentaba marcas de defensa —salió a asomarse por el balcón—. Eso quiero decir, que la atacaron por sorpresa. Ella no se lo esperaba. No tuvo tiempo siquiera reaccionar —se recargó en la barda—. La eliminaron en menos de 10 segundos. Sabían dónde y cuándo actuar.

—Me dejaste en las mismas —la húngara salió a hacerle compañía.

—Ve los apuntes de la libreta. Ahí está todo —dijo tomando un respiro.

—¿Qué hay de los otros dos cuerpos?

—No han quitado las sábanas. Así que no sé nada de ellos.

—Ya veo —tomó un sorbo de su vino—. Oye, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

—Últimamente Alemania y yo hemos estado algo… paranoicos. No confiamos en resultados que no sean nuestros. Así que, bueno, ambos tuvimos que adiestrarnos.

—¿Debería hacer lo mismo?

—Deberías —asintió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, admirando la nieve secarse, pero…

Un alboroto rompió con la tranquilidad de las naciones.

—¡Oh, sí~! —Prusia hizo uso de los binoculares—. Parece que hay problemas.

—¿Eh? ¡Quiero ver!

Pasando la vista de un lado al otro, dio en la zona donde el escandalo dominaba el lugar; periodistas, metiches y oficiales se enfrentaban a tirones y empujones por querer pasar. Lo típico que ocurre cuando una desgracia se hace viral.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Francia y otro tipo tratan de brincar las vallas de seguridad!

—¡Déjame ver!

—¡Ahora están discutiendo con un oficial!

—¡Prusia! —le urgía ver para entender.

—¡Les dejo pasar!

—¡Préstamelos!

—¡Van a pasar junto a los cuerpos! —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Quizá me digan que es lo que vieron!

—¡Trae acá! —con un movimiento rápido, enredó su mano con la de Prusia para después arrancarle los binoculares—. ¡Oh, mierda! —se asombró al ver por los prismático.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—¡El tipo que acompaña a Francia se desmayó!

—¡Santo Dios!

—¡Espera!

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

—¡Es es… ese es…!

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién?! —volvió a tomar posición de los binoculares.

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡No jodas!

—¡¿Quién?!

—¡Ah! —gritó.

—¡Ah! —la chica también.

Ambos comenzaron una competencia de ver quién gritaba más. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

 **[…]**

 _ **Francia**_

 _6:36 PM._

— _Merde!_ —se abría paso entre la multitud, empujando de una manera no muy gentil—. ¡Canadá! —lo seguía con la mirada, pues dicha nación le ganaba con varios metros de distancia.

Fue difícil llegar al hotel, ¡demasiado! Hacía mucho que no hacia una carrera como tal. Acrobacias, obstáculos y una persecución de la ley, eso definitivamente lo agotó. Sin embargo, eso no lo detenía. Tenía que alcanzar al canadiense antes de que cometiese una locura.

—¡Canadá, detente! —se abalanzó contra en norteamericano.

—¡Suéltame! —con un rodillazo en el estómago, mando a volar al francés por arriba de su cabeza.

—¡Hijo de perra! —su intención no era insultarlo, pero el golpe había sido jodidamente doloroso, y lo peor es que ni siquiera había usado ni el 5% de su fuerza.

Aun con el estómago punzante, se reincorporo, gimiendo del dolor.

—No dejare que te salgas con la tuya —una lagrima traicionera escapó por su ojo.

Como pudo, logró alcanzar a la nación canadiense. De no haber llegado, el de ojos violetas se hubiese lanzando contra un oficial —tuvo que encajarle las uñas en los hombros para detenerlo—.

—Disculpe, señor —el francés intervino en la discusión entre la nación y el oficial—, lo que pasa es que nosotros estamos hospedando en el hotel.

—Lo siento. Tengo la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie —el agente explicó.

—¡Voy a… —Canadá trato de avanzar, pero el europeo apretó fuertemente sus clavículas, obligándolo a permanecer en su lugar.

—Me parece que usted no entiende —Francia sonrió confiado—. Nosotros… —le hizo un ademan a oficial para que se acercarse. Este accedió.

Cuando escuchó las palabras de la nación susurrarle al oído se sobresaltó:

—Lo siento. No sabía que eran ustedes. Por favor, pasen —dicho eso, recorrió un poco la valla para que pudiesen acceder.

— _Thanks~!_ —el francés apresuro el paso, jalando al canadiense de la ropa—. ¡Canadá, ¿qué carajos contigo?! —soltó sus prendas sin cortesía.

El menor le miró confundido:

—¿Qué?

—¡Me golpeaste!

—Oh, mierda, hombre —desvió la mirada, evitando cualquier contacto con el francés—. ¡L-lo siento! No quise…

—Vayamos adentro —le dio la espalda, estoico—. Aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar —inició su camino.

—¡Francia, espera! —salió tras el ojiazul—. Yo… de verdad… lo…

Las palabras pausadas del rubio desconcertaron al francés. Inmediatamente, se giró para averiguar el porqué de ellas.

El cuerpo del canadiense se desplomaba contra el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —corrió a atraparlo—. ¡Canadá! —lo recostó sobre el suelo, bocarriba.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!

—¡Traigan una ambulancia!

Fuerzas policiales se acercaron a auxiliar a la nación.

—Señor, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —interrogaron al de fina cabellera.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Nada. Solo una mirada perdida.

—¿Señor?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Respuesta:_** _A_ _._

…

 **Nota de autora:**

Esos "continuará…" también me duelen. TnT

Me estoy dando cuenta que llevo cuatro capítulos narrando un solo día. ¡Un solo día! Aunque anteriormente Rusia tuvo un flashback del día anterior. Esto va ser más loco de lo que creí. Sonreiré para ocultar mi temor. :D

En fin~. ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer! Déjame tu review aquí abajito con todo lo que pensaste de este capitulillo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! n.n/

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

Entre los charcos de sangre, los uniformados de blanco equipados con guantes de látex, analizaban cada rincón del lugar. Uno de ellos, se dedicaba a observar por debajo de los autos con ayuda de una linterna:

—Se esparció por todos lados (la sangre) —comentó a su compañera, la cual tomaba fotografías a las salpicaduras rojizas.

—Ve a la camioneta de allá —apuntó al otro lado, en donde una fila de vehículos descansaban—. La _Pathfinder_ negra; toda la sangre se corrió hacia esa dirección. Probablemente el alcantarillado se encuentre debajo.

La localización exacta de la camioneta era justamente detrás del auto que había recibido la mayor parte de las salpicaduras de sangre de la asiática; el cuerpo aún se mantenía ahí, cubierto con la sábana.

— _Ok_ —el hombre se levantó, acomodándose el cubre bocas—. Vayamos a ver~.

Lo primero que hizo al posicionarse frente al vehículo fue ponerse de rodillas, después, con toda la flojera del mundo, se dejó caer de costado al suelo.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —dijo preparando su linterna.

Cuando la luz iluminó bajo la camioneta, el corazón del hombre prometía caer infarto, pues el rostro de alguien fue lo primero que vio:

—¡Mierda! ¡Otro cuerpo! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos los servicios especiales.

—¡¿Cómo?! —su compañera fue la primera en arribar debido a la cercanía.

—¡Sí! ¡Mira! —le prestó su linterna.

Por segunda vez, el organismo bajo la camioneta fue iluminado, para poder así dictaminar si efectivamente se trataba de lo que el hombre alegaba.

Para su sorpresa, si se trataba de un cuerpo; un cuerpo vivo y pequeño. La reacción de sus ojos —entrecerrarlos— al ser deslumbrado fue una clara señal de vida.

—Por favor, no me maten —suplicó con voz chillona. Evidentemente de se trataba un infante.

—No, cariño —dijo el hombre, apacible—, no vamos a hacerte daño.

—¿Estas bien? —la mujer apagó la linterna.

—S-sí —el pequeño desvió el azul de su mirada—, pero mi pie esta atorado en la rejilla del detraje.

—No te preocupes. Te sacaremos —con entusiasmo, la perito se levantó—. ¡Hey! —llamó a un grupo de policías que observaban a unos cuantos metros—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡El chico está atascado!

—¡Sí, señora! —los oficiales salieron en busca de su herramienta.

—Todo va a estar bien, amigo —el hombre revolvió el cabello blondo del menor—. Y, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Cruzaron las miradas:

—Sealand.

* * *

 **(¡▲!)** Este FanFic es "ficticio". Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


End file.
